Harry Potter et La fille de Voldemort, Partie 2
by Kikimette Malfoy
Summary: La fille de Voldemort est toujours une menace pour Harry et celuici cherche par tout les moyens à l'éliminer. FIC TERMINÉE! Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues
1. Sirius

Re-Bonjour tout le monde!

Je suis très heureuse de vous dire que j'ai enfin écrit le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie de Harry Potter et la fille de Voldemort (j'ai rajouter Harry Potter en avant parce que c'est l'histoire d'Harry).

**Attention :** Le tome 5 n'est pas tenu en compte dans cette histoire. Peut-être quelques petits spoilers, mais ils seront tellement minime, que vous ne vous en apercevrez même pas! Deuxièmement, il faut avoir lu absolument la partie 1, parce que c'est la suite de cette partie. C'est une nouvelle histoire, mais c'est encore en rapport avec la fille de Voldemort.

Bon, maintenant, fini le bla bla, je vous laisse et bonne lecture!

***********************************************************************************************

CHAPITRE 1 : SIRIUS

**H**arry venait tout juste d'arriver à Privet Drive et déjà il en avait marre d'entendre les plaintes à son sujet de la tante Pétunia. Pendant tout le trajet de la gare jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive, la tante Pétunia n'avait cesser de le critiquer et de lui dire toutes sortes d'insultes. 

Il était en train de monter sa valise à sa chambre. Il savait que l'été serait long et pénible, mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de se lamenter. Ça ne servirait à rien. Après avoir déposer sa valise dans le garde robe de sa chambre, Harry alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il pensa à rien pendant quelques instants. Il fit le vide de lui-même et ferma les yeux afin de pouvoir ressentir un sentiment de liberté qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit dans cet endroit. Il rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard et s'aperçut qu'il était plein de sueur. Il faisait très chaud. C'était sûrement l'une des plus chaude journée depuis au moins dix ans.

Un bruit de porte claquer provenant d'en bas le fit sursauté. Harry se leva, prit sa baguette qu'il avait rangé dans sa valise et se précipita à l'étage pour voir se qui se passait. Dudley était sur le divan dans le salon et tremblait en se tenant d'une main le derrière et de l'autre la bouche. Harry se força à ne pas rire, ce qui fut certainement un exploit. Provenant de la cuisine, la voix de l'oncle Vernon s'éleva :

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je sais que vous n'avez rien à faire ici!, s'écria Vernon.

- Je suis ici pour venir chercher Harry, mais avant, vous devez signer ces foutus papiers!, s'écria une autre voix d'homme qui était très familière à Harry.

Harry se précipita dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il entra, la scène qu'il vit le fit se figer sur place. L'oncle Vernon était debout fulminant, le visage violacé, la tante Pétunia était assise sur une chaise et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Mais ce qui surpris le plus Harry, fut que l'autre homme était…

- Sirius!, s'écria Harry avec joie en se mettant à courir et en sautant dans les bras de son parrain. Que fais-tu ici?

- Harry, je suis venu te chercher, répondit Sirius en se détachant de Harry. Tu étais sensé venir chez moi, tu te souviens, le procès…

Harry poussa un cri et étreignit son parrain plus fortement que jamais. Il avait complètement oublier! Il allait enfin pouvoir avoir un été formidable avec son parrain. Il irait vivre chez son parrain! C'était tout simplement merveilleux! Mais il se demandait comment cela se faisait-il qu'il avait oublier cela? Sûrement à cause des événements de la fin de l'année.

- Alors je vais venir vivre avec toi?, demanda Harry pour être sûr et certain.

- Absolument, répondit Sirius en souriant.

- C'est extraordinaire! Quand est-ce que l'on part?

- Eh bien, j'ai des papiers de garde légale à faire signer par ton oncle et ta tante et après on partira. Tu peux aller faire ta valise en attendant…

- Ma valise est déjà faite, je viens tout juste d'arriver.

- Alors tu peux rester avec nous dans ce cas!

Harry et Sirius allèrent s'asseoir à la table sous l'œil furieux de l'oncle Vernon. Celui-ci vint s'asseoir à table après avoir jeter un regard vers la tante Pétunia qui semblait toujours sur le point de perdre connaissance. Sirius tendit des papiers parchemins vers l'oncle Vernon qui les prit rageusement. Il regarda rapidement ce qui était écrit et demanda d'un ton bête :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec ça?

- Que vous signiez, répondit Sirius en essayant de rester calme.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je signer hein?, demanda Vernon d'un ton menaçant.

- Parce que sinon je pourrais vous transformer en grenouille pour le restant de vos jours! Et peut-être en cochon pour votre fils!, dit Sirius ne pouvant garder son sérieux plus longtemps.

Harry vit l'oncle Vernon serrer les poings et avertit Sirius d'un coup de pied. Sirius le regarda d'abord sans comprendre puis regarda l'oncle Vernon et compris. Il reprit son sérieux aussi vite qu'il en fallait pour dire Quidditch. 

- Alors, si je signe ces foutus papiers à la con, est-ce que cela m'assure que je ne reverrai plus jamais ce bon à rien, demanda l'oncle Vernon à Sirius sur un ton de reproche.

- C'est exactement ça, alors signez et nous partirons tout de suite après, répondit Sirius. Madame Dursleys, cela prend votre signature aussi…

La tante Pétunia acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, prit un crayon stylos et signa dans le bas de la feuille. Sa signature ressemblait beaucoup plus à un barbeau qu'à une signature, mais en autant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit…. L'oncle Vernon prit le crayon stylos à son tour et signa rapidement. Il redonna les parchemins à Sirius. Sirius se leva, s'étira et dit le plus gentiment qu'il pu :

- Merci beaucoup Mr et Mme Dursley. 

Pour toute réponse, l'oncle Vernon lança un regard noir vers Sirius qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent. 

- Tu viens Harry?, demanda Sirius à Harry. On a une longue route à faire, alors il vaut mieux partir tout de suite.

- Je vais chercher ma valise et…

- Non, laisse, je vais y aller. Va m'attendre dehors. 

- Ma chambre est…

- Je trouverai.

Sirius sourit, sortit de la cuisine et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Harry, lui, fit ce que Sirius avait dit et sortit dehors et alla attendre Sirius dans l'allée où une moto était garé. Harry se demanda quelques instants si cette moto était à Sirius. Quelle question! Les Dursleys n'auraient pas endurer qu'une moto soit garer dans leur allée et en plus elle n'était pas là quand il était arrivé. Comme il pouvait être stupide parfois!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius sortit de la maison des Dursleys avec sa valise et se dirigea vers Harry. 

- Tu ne tenais pas à ton linge trop grand j'espère?, demanda Sirius.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Harry sans trop comprendre.

- Je n'ai pas prit la peine d'emmener ton linge. Je les aient tout jetés. On ira en achetés d'autres demain!, expliqua Sirius en souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Aujourd'hui, était la plus belle journée de sa vie. Il allait enfin pouvoir aller vivre chez Sirius. Vivre loin des Dursleys. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il ne les reverraient jamais! Harry manqua de peu de sauter de joie, mais se retint à la dernière minute.

- On va s'en aller en moto. À la manière moldu pour commencer et quand il fera plus noir, je mettrai l'auto-vol en marche. C'est pour être sûr de ne pas se faire voir par les moldus, dit Sirius.

Harry acquiesça et prit le casque que Sirius lui tendait pour le mettre sur sa tête. Harry et Sirius embarquèrent, valise rapetisser par Sirius avec un simple reducto. 

Quand ils furent fin prêt à partir, Sirius démarra, Harry s'accrocha à la taille de Sirius et ils sortirent de l'allée, puis de la rue Privet Drive. Harry jeta un dernier regard à Privet Drive où il ne retournerait jamais, l'endroit où il avait passer une enfance malheureuse avec un oncle, une tante et un cousin qui le détestait. Il regarda devant lui et sut tout de suite que la vie qui l'attendait chez Sirius serait différente en tout point. Il sourit à cette pensée. Enfin, il aurait une vie heureuse, une vraie vie!

***********************************************************************************************

C'était un chapitre court, mais les chapitres à venir seront un peu plus long, je vais essayer. 

J'aimerais que tout le monde qui lit cette fic (et qui a lut la partie 1 avant) laisse une review comme ça je vais savoir combien de personnes lisent la fic et si ça vaut vraiment la peine de continuer.

Je tiens à remercier **Akhéza** et **Minimoi** qui ont réviewer le chapitre 23 de la partie 1.

Il me semble qu'une chose qui serait bien, c'est que ff.net affiche le nombre de fois que la fic a été vu, vous savez comme dans certains forum, comme ça on saurait à peu près exactement combien de gens lisent notre fic et ça serait plus fiable. Qu'en pensez-vous? Peut-être qu'on pourrait leur faire la suggestion? Eh bien, ça prendrait quelqu'un de bilingue et moi l'anglais…j'en perd des bouts! 

Enfin, ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus important, c'est les reviews, alors ce serait vraiment gentil que TOUT LE MONDE  qui lit cette fic laisse une review.

Merci et j'espère que vous avez aimés!

À bientôt, j'espère.

_~Kim~_


	2. Gazette Du Sorcier

CHAPITRE 2 : GAZETTE DU SORCIER                              

Ils continuèrent à s'en aller passant par l'autoroute et quelques villages. La nuit venue, Harry sentit une vibration et se sentit soulever dans les airs. Il s'accrocha un peu plus fort à Sirius. 

- On va continuer en volant, ça va beaucoup plus vite, dit Sirius à travers son casque.

Harry aimait la sensation de voler sur une moto. Cela faisait drôle. Il était habituer de voler sur un balai et d'avoir le contrôle. Maintenant c'était Sirius qui avait le contrôle, qui les faisait voler, et Harry s'accrochait à lui. 

Ils continuèrent à voler ainsi pendant environ une heure quand Harry vit une montagne d'arbres avec en haut de la montagne, une belle grande maison blanche avec un immense terrain à l'arrière. Harry fut émerveillé par la vu de cette magnifique maison. 

Sirius ralentit et se déposa par terre, juste à côté de la maison. Harry débarqua, enleva son casque et admira la maison pendant que Sirius allait chercher ses affaires. La maison était entièrement blanche, tellement blanche qu'elle semblait illuminé les alentours même s'il n'y avait pas de lumière à l'extérieur. Il y avait une très grande galerie, des fenêtres luxueuses et une énorme porte en chêne. Sirius vint rejoindre Harry et ria lorsqu'il vit l'expression d'admiration dans le visage de Harry. 

- C'est vrai qu'elle est joli!, dit Sirius en regardant la maison.

- Joli! Plutôt magnifique!, dit Harry en détachant un peu son regard de la maison pour regarder Sirius.

- Mais là c'est pas tout! Il faut que l'on rentre. Viens, je vais te faire visiter et ensuite on mangera quelque chose avant d'aller se coucher.

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers la maison, à la suite de son parrain. Ils entrèrent et Harry y découvrit un intérieur aussi magnifique que l'extérieur. En entrant, il y avait le hall d'entré. Et tout juste devant, il y avait une très grande escalier en marbre qui montait au deuxième étage. Harry vit qu'il y avait un peu partout des torches pour illuminé. À la gauche de Harry, il y avait un entrée sur le salon et à la droite, il y avait un entrée sur ce qui semblait être une cuisine. Harry fut ramener à la réalité lorsque Sirius lui dit :

- Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Harry le suivit et monta l'escalier de marbre. Il tourna à droite, marcha un peu dans le couloir et Sirius lui montra une porte où il y était écrit _« chambre d'Harry »_. Harry sourit et ouvrit la porte. Il entra et admira ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce. La pièce était très grande. Au milieu, il y avait un énorme lit qui pouvait contenir presque cinq personnes! Il y avait un grand garde-robe. Harry s'approcha, ouvrit les porte du garde-robe. Il y avait tout plein de linge de sorcier de toute sorte de couleur et qui en plus, était de sa grandeur! Vraiment, Harry était très heureux de vivre ici, dans cette maison, avec Sirius. Il venait tout juste d'arriver et déjà il se sentait plus heureux que jamais. Il se sentait réellement chez lui.

- Harry Potter!, s'écria l'elfe.

- Harry, je crois que tu connais déjà Dobby…, dit Sirius.

- Dobby?, dit Harry surpris de voir l'elfe ici. Mais que fais-tu ici?

- Dobby a offert ses services à monsieur Sirius Black pour ainsi pouvoir enfin vous servir, monsieur Harry Potter!, répondit l'elfe en sautillant de joie.

- C'est vrai?, demanda Harry à Sirius.

- Absolument et j'en suis très content, répondit Sirius en souriant. C'est moins de travail pour toi et moi. Pas besoin de faire le ménage, Dobby le fera…

- Si Hermione t'entendais…

- Pas grave!

Harry et Sirius éclatèrent de rire. Que s'était réjouissant de pouvoir enfin vivre avec Sirius! Harry devait être le plus heureux de la planète et il ne voulait pas laisser passer ce moment!

***

Les deux semaines qui suivirent, furent sûrement les plus mémorable de la vie d'Harry. Harry découvrit que Sirius avait un terrain de Quidditch à l'arrière de la maison. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'il enfourcha son balai et se pratiqua à attraper le vif d'or. Sirius avait donner le vif d'or à Harry en disant que c'était celui de son père, James Potter. Harry avait été très toucher par ce cadeau. Il ne possédait pas grand chose de son père, seulement sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs créer par son père, Sirius et ses amis. 

Harry s'abonna à _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Il avait envie de rester d'actualité avec le monde des sorciers. Depuis que Voldemort était revenu, depuis près d'un an, le monde sorcier avait nié le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même s'il y avait beaucoup de mort par Avada Kedavra et de meurtres inexpliqués chez les moldus. Cela exaspérait Harry au plus haut point. Même le meurtre de Cornélius Fudge n'avait pas ouvert les yeux au ministère! C'était vraiment pitoyable! .Le ministère faisait vraiment tout pour nié le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ne voulaient certainement pas que leur vie qu'ils avaient construits pendant toutes ses années soit détruite…mais elle le serait un jour ou l'autre et à ce moment-là, ils n'auraient plus d'autre choix que d'avouer le retour de Voldemort…et Harry rêvait de ce moment là. Le jour où on arrêterait de le traiter de fou, de débile qui a des hallucinations. 

Le 29 Juillet, deux jours avant son anniversaire, Harry reçu encore une fois la quotidienne de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Il lut l'article de première page avec attention :

**MEURTRE À DOUBLE SENS**

**Hier soir, le cadavre d'une jeune fille d'environ douze ans a été retrouvé. Elle aurait été empoisonnée, mais elle aurait pris un antidote. Elle serait morte d'un Avada Kedavra. D'après les recherches effectués depuis, la jeune fille aurait bu le poison, mais se serait aperçu de l'attaque qu'il lui était fait, c'est pourquoi elle aurait bu l'antidote. Mais son tueur voulait absolument qu'elle meurt alors il l'aurait tué du sortilège impardonnable. D'après les tests, le poison serait un poison très rare, qui après la mort d'une personne, est habituellement indétectable s'il est la cause du décès. Mais cette fois-ci, le poison n'était pas la cause c'est pourquoi il était détectable même après la mort. Le tueur aurait voulu tué la jeune fille en voulant ne laisser aucune trace de meurtre, mais apparemment, il n'a eu d'autre choix que de tuer sa victime avec un sortilège impardonnable. La question qui se pose est qui a donc bien pu vouloir tué cette jeune fille? Des recherches très approfondies seront faites là-dessus. Le ministère veut absolument trouver réponse à cela et ce, le plus vite possible. Ce qui presse le ministère, est que les enquêteurs du ministère pensent que le tueur pourrait être le même que les deux autres meurtres inexpliqués de la semaine dernière. Ceux-ci pourraient être reliés par le fait que les victimes auraient bu le poison…c'est une histoire à suivre…**

Ça sentait le Voldemort et mangemorts à plein nez! Mais Harry se demandait comment cela se faisait-il que le ministère ne fasse pas le lien? Mais une autre hypothèse s'offrait à Harry : cela pouvait aussi être Ange Jorkins ou plutôt Ange Jedusor, la fille de Voldemort. La méthode de tuerie ne ressemblait pas trop à celle de Voldemort, mais Ange pourrait être une fanatique de poison, surtout un poison qui est indétectable après la mort…

***********************************************************************************************

Je suis énormément désolée de ce retard. Je pensais que je n'avait pas terminé d'écrire le chapitre, c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas publier tout de suite et là, je viens de me rendre compte que je l'avait totalement fini depuis au moins 3-4 jours! Je suis très désolée, je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible.

Merci à **Akhéza et Kalika** pour vos réviews, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir!

Le prochain chapitre….

Très, très, très bientôt!

_~Kim~_


	3. L'anniversaire

Note : J'ai changer de nom parce que j'étais tanner de Forty-Times et Kikimette Malfoy est tirée d'une histoire assez drôle! Alors c'est cool!

***********************************************************************************************

CHAPITRE 3 : L'ANNIVERSAIRE

Le 31 Juillet, jour de son anniversaire, Harry se fit réveiller par des hululements sonore. Il s'assit sur son lit et chercha à tâtons ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet. Il y avait trois hiboux dans sa chambre. Hedwige vint se poser sur son épaule et tendit la patte afin que Harry puisse prendre son courier. C'était une lettre d'Hermione.

_Bonjour Harry!_

_Comment vas-tu? Moi c'est super! J'ai appris que tu passait tes vacances avec Sirius! J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir. Je crois que l'on va pouvoir se voir avant la fin de l'été. Je te donnerai ton cadeau à ce moment là. Prend bien soin de toi,_

Hermione 

Harry mit de côté la lettre d'Hermione et alla chercher Coq, le hibou de son meilleur ami Ron. Après avoir couru après le hibou pendant au moins dix minutes, il pu enfin lire sa lettre.

_Salut Harry!_

_J'espère que tu vas bien! Ici, rien ne vas! Maman est en furie contre Fred et George qui ont inventer plusieurs inventions pour leur commerce de farces et attrapes. Ils veulent ouvrir leur magasin avant la fin de l'année. Bref, maman ne supporte plus les blagues des jumeaux. Moi, je vais très bien. Je n'ai pas encore reçu le résultat de mes buses, mais franchement, je pense que je n'aurai plus potions et c'est tout aussi bien comme ça. Mais je trouve dommage que, pour devenir auror, ça prend les potions. Maman veut que je travaille au ministère, alors je verrai bien. Pour ton cadeau, je te le donnerai moi-même. Je pense que je pourrai te voir avant la fin des vacances. Fait attention à Voldemort et à Ange et prend soin de toi,_

Ron 

Harry sourit. Il était bien content de voir que ces amis tenaient à ce qu'il soit bien! Un autre hibou, que Harry reconnu comme étant le hibou de Poudlard, vint déposer la lettre et ressortit par la fenêtre. Harry prit l'enveloppe, sachant très bien qu'il y avait ses notes d'examens de fin d'année.

_Cher monsieur Potter,_

_La liste de vos manuels scolaire et vos notes obtenues lors de vos examens de fin d'année sont rattachés à cette lettre. _

_Mes sentiments distingués,_

_Minerva McGonnagal, directrice adjointe._

Harry prit l'autre parchemin et lu :

Notes des BUSES de monsieur Harry Potter,

Potions : Efforts Exceptionnels

Métamorphose : Efforts Exceptionnels

Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal : Optimal

Histoire De La Magie : Efforts Exceptionnels

Sortilèges : Efforts Exceptionnels

Soins Aux Créatures Magique : Efforts Exceptionnels

Divination : Décevant

Astronomie : Acceptable

Harry était assez fier de ses résultats. Pour ce qui était de la divination, il était bien content d'avoir eu décevant, puisqu'au moins, il n'aurait plus de cette matière l'an prochain. Il était content d'avoir réussit avec succès les potions. Il n'aimait pas cette matière, mais il avait entendu parler que, pour devenir auror, cela prenait les potions. Pour le reste de ses matière, il était assez content. Pour l'astronomie, il n'avait jamais compris grand chose dans cette matière, alors, cela lui importait peu de devoir laisser tomber cette matière.

Quelqu'un cogna alors à sa porte. La porte s'ouvrit et Sirius entra, le sourire aux lèvres. 

- Tu as eu ta liste de livres?, demanda Sirius joyeusement.

- Euh, oui, répondit Harry.

- Alors, je penses que l'on va y aller ensemble, aujourd'hui.

- Aujourd'hui?

- Oui.

- C'est mon anniv…

- Je sais, mais je pense que nous devrions le faire aujourd'hui.

- D'accord.

- Alors soit prêt dans une demi heure.

- D'accord.

Harry se leva et s'habilla pendant que Sirius retournait à ses occupations. Il alla prendre un petit déjeuner vite fait et alla rejoindre Sirius qui était déjà dans le hall d'entrée.

- Alors on y va?, dit Sirius en le voyant arriver.

- Oui!, dit Harry.

- Parfait!

Ils sortirent et Sirius se dirigea vers sa moto. 

- Euh, Sirius?, demanda Harry incertain.

- Oui?, dit Sirius en se retournant.

- Euh, on va au chemin de traverse?

- Oui.

- Mais…on a pas besoin d'y aller en moto, il y a de la poudre…

- Mais on y va ni en moto, ni par la cheminée.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Sirius voulait dire?

- Harry, on va marcher un peu. On peut aller au chemin de traverse d'une autre façon que par le chaudron baveur. On va marcher et on va aller à un autre pub qui mène au chemin de traverse lui aussi.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit Sirius. Il marchèrent pendant vingt bonnes minutes avant d'arriver devant un grand pub à l'air riche, contrairement au chaudron baveur. Sirius entra dans le pub, suivit de près par Harry. Il y avait quelques personnes richement habillés. Harry pensa un instant que Sirius allait s'asseoir quelque part, mais en fait, il allait vers la salle de bain. Harry ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'il le suive ou non. Il décida de le suivre quand même. 

- Euh…, commença Harry.

- La porte d'entrée est dans la salle de bain, expliqua Sirius.

Harry fini par comprendre et suivit Sirius dans la salle de bain. C'était une salle de bain normale et au bout, il y avait une porte d'où l'on entendait des voix. Sirius l'ouvrit et Harry passa par le trou de la porte. Il se retrouva alors sur le chemin de traverse. 

Ils allèrent d'abord chercher les nouveaux livres que Harry avait besoin. Ils allèrent ensuite acheter de nouveaux ingrédients pour les potions et finalement, ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de Madame Guipure pour que Harry puisse avoir une nouvelle garde-robe. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment à la glacière pour se rafraîchir un peu. Il fallait dire que cette journée du 31 Juillet était vraiment très chaude et Harry en pouvait plus de cette chaleur insupportable. 

Après avoir passer une journée aussi chargée, Harry et Sirius retournèrent à la maison. Étrangement, toutes les lumières étaient fermés et Sirius ne cessait de jeter des regards en biais à Harry. Après une trentaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans la maison et Sirius emmena Harry à la cuisine. Aussitôt que Harry fut entrer dans la cuisine, un énorme vacarme se fit entendre.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!, crièrent plusieurs voix. 

Harry était couche bée. Tout ses amis étaient l : Hermione, tout les Weasleys, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longdubat et Parvati Patil. Il y avait aussi Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell et Olivier Dubois. Harry regarda plus loin et son cœur manqua un battement. Cho Chang, la fille qu'il aimait depuis quelques années, était là.

Harry passa la fin de l'après-midi à déballer ses cadeaux et un match de Quidditch eut lieu. Harry devait être le plus heureux de la planète à ce moment même.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Cho vint le voir.

- Salut Harry, dit-elle joyeusement.

- Euh…s…salut Cho, dit Harry maladroitement.

- C'est une belle fête n'est-ce pas?

- Euh, oui, c'est vrai.

- Tu veux aller dehors?

- Euh…

Il regarda Sirius qui lui fit un grand sourire. Harry se retourna vers Cho et dit :

- Oui, bien sûr.

Harry et Cho sortirent dehors et se promenèrent quelques instants à l'arrière de la maison. Puis, Cho se tourna vers Harry et dit :

- Tu sais, je trouve que tu es un garçon très bien.

- Euh…, ben…, merci, dit finalement Harry ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- Euh, je voulais te dire que…je…je t'aime bien.

- Euh…, ben…, moi aussi.

Cho s'approcha de Harry et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry. Harry en fut d'abord paralyser puis répondit au baiser. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent, gêner.

- Euh…, commença Harry.

Harry et Cho éclatèrent de rire. Cette scène ressemblait tellement à une scène de film et pourtant elle était bel et bien réelle. Ils retournèrent dans la maison et finirent la soirée ensemble et avec les autres. Il était près de quatre heures du matin quand Harry décida de monter se coucher. Ce soir, il était le plus heureux de la planète, parce qu'il avait Cho avec lui et que cette soirée, était la plus belle de toute sa vie! 

***********************************************************************************************

Bouhhhhh!!!!! C'est quoi? Vous faites la grève de review? Un autre chapitre comme ça et je vous le dit c'est fini. C'est pour vous que je fais cette suite, parce qu'au départ, il n'était pas prévu d'avoir une deuxième partie…alors. Mais je sais c'est du chantage, mais, habituellement le chantage fonctionne toujours :)

En tout cas, 

Bisous

~Kim~


	4. La Vérité Enfin Reconnue

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, je vous l'accorde, mais je vous promet que le prochain sera d'une longueur raisonnable. Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, mais ce que j'ai prévu pour le prochain chapitre va commencer à faire bouger l'histoire.

Je suis sincèrement très désoler pour le si long délais. En fait ça presque 4 mois que je n'ai pas fait d'update et j'en vraiment navrée.

Maintenant je vous avertie : le prochain chapitre devrait paraître d'ici Samedi, maximum Dimanche, pas plus tard.

Ensuite le chapitre qui suivra sera publier plus tard. Raison : je pars en vacances pendant quelque jours, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublierai pas cette fois.

Bonne lecture!!!

CHAPITRE 4 : LA VÉRITÉ ENFIN RECONNUE  

            Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla très tard. Il était presque une heure de l'après-midi. Presque tout ses amis étaient partis, sauf Ron et Hermione. Cho était partie quelques minutes plus tôt, disant qu'elle allait le revoir bientôt. Quand Harry descendit à la salle à manger, il se fit taquiner par Ron et Sirius.

-     Alors, comment t'a trouver ta petite fête d'hier?, demanda Sirius.

-     Vraiment c'était la plus belle fête que j'aie eu!, répondit Harry en souriant.

-     Et alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passer avec Cho?, demanda Ron moqueur.

-     Rien!

-     Oh tu sais tu peux nous le dire!

-     Mais je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passer!

-     Même pas un baiser?, demanda Sirius moqueur à son tour.

Harry rougit et ne répondit pas. Sirius sourit et Ron ria de bon cœur.

-     Harry est en amour…, chantonna Sirius.

Harry éclata de rire, suivit de près par Ron et son parain. C'est à ce moment que Hermione entra dans la pièce. Elle les regarda rire. Elle avait un exemplaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Elle semblait très enthousiaste.

-     Qu'y a-t-il Hermione, demanda Sirius qui vit Hermione.

Harry et Ron reprirent leur sérieux et regardèrent Hermione à leur tour. Hermione alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur une chaise autour de la table. Elle semblait rayonnante.

-     Je crois que vous devriez lire cet article de La Gazette pour comprendre et je suis sûre que vous serez ravis vous aussi, dit-elle.

Elle tendit La Gazette que Harry prit et déplia. Il déposa le journal sur la table de manière à ce que Ron et Sirius puissent lire eux aussi.

-     Je crois que vous devriez lire cet article de La Gazette pour comprendre et je suis sûre que vous serez ravis vous aussi, dit-elle.

Elle tendit La Gazette que Harry prit et déplia. Il déposa le journal sur la table de manière à ce que Ron et Sirius puissent lire eux aussi.

_VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI DE RETOUR!!!_

_            Une enquête concernant les meurtres de l'ancien ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge et de la jeune fille morte par le sortilège impardonnable Avada Kedavra, a démontrer que les mangemorts seraient responsables de ces deux attaques. Quelque chose d'encore plus étrange. Dans la maison de Mr.Fudge, des aurors y ont trouvés un message signé de la main de vous-savez-qui lui-même. Des recherches ont alors été faites dans la maison de la jeune fille et les aurors ont trouvés un message signé lui aussi de la main de vous-savez-qui. Ce message a permis d'identifié la jeune fille: Sarah Asik, étudiante à Poudlard. Par contre, dans les deux messages, il était clairement indiquer que quelqu'un d'autre allait les assassinés, mais que ce ne serait pas un mangemort, alors une enquête sera effectuée pour permettre d'identifié qui est la personne dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres parle dans ces deux messages._

_            Aussi, la condamnation de Peter Pettigrow plus tôt dans l'année, est une autre preuve que les mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres sont bel et bien présent._

_            C'est ainsi, que nous vous annonçons le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui parmis nous. Ainsi, le ministère tient à s'excuser auprès de Harry Potter et de Albus Dumbledore pour ne pas les avoirs cru. Il tient aussi à préciser que toute les mesures seront prises pour empêcher Vous-Savez-Qui et ses mangemorts d'envahir le monde des_ _sorciers._

- Ils vont avoir de la misère à empêcher Voldemort d'envahir le monde des sorciers, dit Harry après avoir terminer de lire. Il a déjà commencer et ce n'est qu'un début.

- C'est tout de même une très bonne nouvelle Harry, dit Sirius.

- Oui, en effet.

- Ils ont enfin ouvert les yeux, dit Hermione. Et j'en suis vraiment ravie.

- C'est merveilleux!, s'exclama Ron.

- Mais il y a une chose, c'est la jeune fille qui a été tuée, dit Harry.

- Sarah Asik?, demanda Sirius. Vous la connaissez?

- Oui. Mais je suis sûr que la personne dont Voldemort parlait dans ses messages était Ange.

- Il n'y a pas de doutes là-dessus, dit Ron songeur.

- Je gagerais n'importe quoi que c'est de elle qu'il parlait. Et je suis sûr qu'elle les a tués. J'en metterais ma main au feu!

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Harry.

La discussion sur l'article du retour de Voldemort s'arrêta là. Harry se mit à regarder les autres articles de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Un article parlait de la nomination prochaine d'un nouveau ministre de la magie. Harry se demanda alors qui pourrait bien être élu.

- Peut-être qu'ils demanderont à Dumbledore, dit Ron quand Harry leur en parla.

- Non, je ne crois pas, dit Sirius. La dernière fois, il leur a fait comprendre qu'il allait rester à Poudlard. Il ne veut pas quitter Poudlard en fait.

- Et j'en suis bien contente, dit Hermione.

La discussion se termina là et la journée continua de se passer comme à son habitude.

Un GROS, GROS, GROS merci à Kalika, severafan et Sam pour vos reviews! J'espère vous revoir pour ce chapitre!

Bisous

Kim


	5. Attaques

Eh bien, voilà, j'ai fini par le faire, ce chapitre.

J'espère que vous l'aimerez. J'ai remarquer que dans la précédante partie de la fic, je n'avais pas donner la description de madame Edwards, alors je me suis donner la liberté de donner sa description dans ce chapitre.

CHAPITRE 5: ATTAQUES

            L'été se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le 31 Août, Harry se coucha en pensant au lendemain. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas envie d'aller à Poudlard. Il s'était tellement bien amusé avec Sirius, qu'il voulait rester ici au lieu d'aller à l'école.

Harry pensa alors à Cho. Oui, elle serait à Poudlard avec lui. À cette pensée, l'envie de retourner à Poudlard refit surface. Il allait voir Cho. C'est avec cette pensée joyeuse qu'il se retourna dans son lit et s'endormit paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva en retard. Il eut à peine le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner vite fait, que Sirius le traînait déjà vers l'extérieur. En un rien de temps, Sirius le fit monter sur sa moto. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient partis en direction de la gare de King's Cross. Et ainsi, en quelques minutes seulement, ils étaient arrivés, d'ailleurs, Harry se demandait comment ils avaient pu arriver si vite. Ils descendirent à la hâte, entrèrent dans la gare de train et se mirent en marche vers le quai 9¾ qui se situait entre les quais 9 et 10.

Harry traversa le mur qui le séparait du quai 9¾, suivi de près par Sirius. Son parrain se tourna alors vers lui.

- Prend bien soin de toi, Harry, dit Sirius.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Toi aussi.

- Si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit d'étrange, je veux que tu m'écrives.

- Promis.

- Au revoir, Harry et fait attention à toi.

Ils dirent au revoir et Harry se précipita dans le train qui était sur le point de partir. Harry  resta près de la porte et fit des signes de main à Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le voit plus. Il chercha alors un compartiment et trouva alors celui où Ron et Hermione étaient déjà installés. Il s'installa avec eux et se mit à jaser avec Ron.

Le voyage se passa très bien et même très vite. Ils n'eurent aucune visite de personne, même Malefoy ne vint pas les voirs contrairement à son habitude. Seul la femme avec le chariot de friandise vint.

Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent parmi les premiers lorsque le train s'arrêta. Harry rencontra alors Cho dans le flot d'élèves.

- Bonjour Harry!, s'écria Cho.

- Salut Cho, répondit Harry.

Mais ils ne purent se parler plus longtemps car le flots d'élèves continuait d'avancer, les séparants.

Harry alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione, qui avaient continués d'avancer un peu plus loin. Ils entrèrent sans trop de problèmes au château et allèrent directement à la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent à l'une des quatre tables alligner, celle de Gryffondor. Bientôt, la Grande Salle fut complètement remplis.

La cérémonie de répartition eut lieu et un tas de première année fut répartit dans les différentes maisons.

Bientôt, Dumbledore se leva et tout le monde se tut.

- Bienvenue à une nouvelle année à Poudlard, dit Dumbledore. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas encore le temps des discours, alors la seule chose que j'ai à vous dire c'est: Bonne Appétit!

Il y eut quelques rires et des plats remplis de nourriture apparrurent. Un brouhaha de discussion s'éleva alors. Harry remarqua en écoutant les autres, que la plupart parlaient du meurtre de Sarah Asik et du retour de Voldemort. Harry savait parfaitement que tout le monde était consterné par cette nouvelles, même si lui-même n'avait cesser de le répéter depuis le retour de Voldemort.

C'est la voix d'Hermione qui le ramena à la réalité:

- Harry? Harry? Hého? Harry?

- Oui? Quoi? Ah! Hermione, excuse-moi, dit alors Harry.

- Tu as vu qui est le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal?, demanda Hermione.

- Il y a un nouveau professeur?, dit alors Ron.

- Mais oui, comme à tout les ans.

- Mais habituellement, c'est parce qu'il est arriver quelque chose au professeur, mais il n'est rien arrivé à madame Edwards l'an dernier, dit Harry.

Harry se retourna et regarda la table des professeurs. À la place entre Rogue et le petit professeur Flitwick, une femme rousse foncé, au cheveux courts, au visage étroit et au nez court, semblait en grande discussion avec le professeur Flitwick. C'était une femme magnifique...c'était...

- Mais c'est madame Edwards!, s'exclama brusquement Hermione, attirant les regards des autres alentours.

- Mais oui, tu as raison, dit Harry tout en continuant de regarder cette femme.

- Je ne comprends pas. Cela fait au moins un siècle, si ce n'est pas plus, qu'il y a un nouveau professeur à tout les ans!

- Eh ch'en ches la prechière dechuis ch'en ches channée, dit Ron, la bouche pleine.

Hermione le regarda et dit :

- Tu veux bien avalé avant de parler? On a absolument RIEN compris.

- J'ai dit: Eh, bien, c'est la première depuis bien des années, répondit Ron après avoir avalé difficilement tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-Oui, mais c'est très surprenant. Même que c'est...très..., commença Hermione, tout en regardant Mme Edwards.

- Très quoi?, demanda Harry.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua de fixer Mme Edwards pendant un instant, puis elle détacha son regard pensif pour se remettre à manger. Tout en mangeant, Hermione semblait très pensive. Elle avait les sourcils très froncés, les traits de son visage figés et elle semblait très concentrée à quelque chose devant son verre de jus de citrouille.

- Hermione?, dit Harry qui commençait à s'inquiété.

- Hein?, dit alors Hermione en reprenant une expression normale.

- Non...non, rien.

Harry avait trouver étrange que Hermione soit dans cette position de réflexion. Elle avait même semblée comme hypnotisée ou quelque chose du genre.

Harry fut alors surpris de voir les assiettes se vider spontannément. Il regarda alors les autres et ils étaient tous en train de fixer Dumbledore qui était en train de se lever. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait presque pas eu le temps de manger...

- Bienvenue à une nouvelle année à Poudlard, commença Dumbledore. Pour commencer, j'aimerais vous rappeler que la forêt entourant le terrain de l'école est formelement interdite à tout les étudiants, sans exception. Ensuite, le concierge monsieur Rusard, m'a demander de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs. J'aimerais maintenant continuer sur une note plutôt joyeuse. Alors pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal réussit à rester plus d'une année. Madame Hélèna Edwards, qui était votre professeur l'an dernier, a accepté de reprendre le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Il y eut un rugissement d'applaudissement et de sifflement. Apparemment, Madame Edwards était très aimée.

- Il est maintenant le temps d'aller dormir, dit alors Dumbledore après que le silence soit revenu.  Je vous souhaite une très bonne nuit et une excellente année scolaire à Poudlard!

Tout le monde se leva. Harry sentit une vague de fatigue l'envahir et dès qu'il fut arrivé à la salle commune de Gryffondor, il dit bonne nuit à Ron et à Hermione et monta se coucher. Il s'endormit alors presque aussitôt.

Pendant la nuit, il fit un rêve. Un rêve très bizarre, mais tellement réel. Il voyait Ginny, la soeur de Ron, se lever de son lit. Elle sortait du dortoir et s'en allait vers le portrait de la grosse dame quand une personne totalement habillé de noir et portant une cagoule, surgit devant elle. La personne lui jetta un sort et Ginny fut immobilisée et elle tomba par terre. La personne se pencha sur Ginny, sortit un couteau d'une de ses poches et fit un "X" sur la joue droite de Ginny. La personne se retourna alors et s'en alla sans aucun autre regard vers Ginny qui gisait par terre.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il savait qu'il n'avait fait que rêver, mais cela lui avait sembler tellement réel. Il se redressa et mit ses lunettes sur son nez. Il vit alors que les autres personnes de son dortoir dormaient profondément. Il se dit qu'il n'avait fait que rêver et se recoucha. Il se redormit aussitôt. Encore une fois, il fit un rêve étrange. Cette fois, c'était Ernie Macmillan, un  élève de Poufsouffle. Il sortait de son lit, puis de son dortoir et il se dirigeait vers la sortit de sa salle commune quand une personne habillé totalement de noir et portant une cagoule surgit devant lui. Ce fut la même procédure que avec Ginny. Après avoir immobiliser Ernie, la personne se penchait sur lui, sortait un couteau, fit un "X" sur sa joue droite et repartit comme si de rien n'était.

Cette fois encore, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Cela n'était pas normal. Il venait de faire exactement le même rêve avec deux personnes différentes. Il se frotta les yeux et mit ses lunettes sur son nez. Cette fois, il s'aperçut que les autres étaient en train de se levés et de s'habillés. Harry fit de même et alla rejoindre Ron qui était descendu à la salle commune.

C'est alors qu'un cri retentit de la salle commune. Harry descendit et vit Ron et d'autres Gryffondors, à côté d'une Ginny immobilisée, ayant un "X" sur sa joue droite.........

J'ai très hâte de savoir ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre. C'est vrai il n'est pas venu aussi vite que je l'avais dit, mais j'ai réussit à le terminer et le voilà.

Merci à Celine pour tes deux réviews.

tard

Bisous

Kikimette


	6. La Suite Des Événements

Me revoilà avec la suite. C'est maintenant le 6e chapitre, ça va vite! Le prochain chapitre devrait venir assez vite, si le temps me le permet ;)

---

**CHAPITRE 6: LA SUITE DES ÉVÉNEMENTS**

Harry resta figé sur place. Il avait vu Ginny se faire attaquée dans son rêve, mais il avait penser que c'était simplement un rêve, rien d'autre. Mais c'était la réalité. Alors, celui de Ernie Macmillan aussi? Il devait être en train de rêver encore, c'était impossible. Et la personne habillé en noir et masqué, qui était-ce?

Il regarda Ginny. Elle semblait avoir une expression de véritable peur. Et il y avait beaucoup de sang qui était sortit de sa joue. Qui avait bien pu faire une chose pareil? Qui avait bien pu être assez lâche pour se masquer? Une vague de haine envahi alors Harry et il se précipita vers Ron. Celui-ci tourna un visage effrayer vers Harry.

- Que lui est-il arrivé?, demada Ron d'une voix brisé.

- Je...je ne sais pas, Ron, menti Harry. Je vais aller chercher le professeur McGonnagal d'accord?

Ron fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

Harry sortit par le trou de la grosse dame. Il eut le temps d'entendre un murmure d'exclamation de surprise qui provenait de la salle commune et qui lui indiqua que beaucoup de Gryffondors venaient de se lever.

Il couru le plus vite qu'il pu vers le bureau de sa directrice de maison. En quelques minutes, il arriva devant le bureau et cogna avec force. Le professeur McGonnagal ouvrit aussitôt, une mine fatiguée sur le visage. Elle fronça les sourçils et lui lança un regard sévère.

- Qu'y a-t-il Mr.Potter?, demanda le professeur McGonnagal.

- Il y a quelqu'un de blesser dans la salle commune madame, dit Harry.

- Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie.

- Non, elle semble avoir reçu un sort. Et il y a un "X" sur sa joue droite, comme une signature.

- J'y vais tout de suite.

Le professeur McGonnagal passa à côté de lui et se précipita vers la salle commune. Harry la suivit le plus vite qu'il put. En un rien de temps, ils furent rendu dans la salle commune. Ron lui lança un regard de remerciement et Harry lui, lui sourit gentiment. Le professeur McGonnagal écarta quelques élèves et s'approcha de Ginny. Elle se mit à genou et examina Ginny. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un "_enervatum_", mais rien, absolument rien ne se produisit. Le professeur fronça les sourcils et se releva.

- Que quelqu'un aille prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle. Et je veux que quelqu'un d'autre aille chercher madame Pomfresh.

Aussitôt dit, Hermione sortit de la foule d'élèves de Gryffondors et sortit de la salle commune en disant qu'elle allait chercher Dumbledore. Harry vint pour aller chercher madame Pomfresh, mais Ron le retint.

- Reste avec moi, c'est ma soeur, j'arrive pas à y croire, dit Ron qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

Harry le regarda et éprouva beaucoup de pitié à l'égard de Ron.

Finalement, ce fut Neville Londubat, un élève au visage rond et lunaire qui était dans la classe de Harry, qui alla chercher madame Pomfresh.

Harry, Ron et les autres Gryffondors attendirent de longues minutes qui parurent interminable avant avant que Hermione revinnent avec Dumbledore, suivit de près par Neville qui était avec l'infirmière. Le professeur Dumbledore se pencha sur Ginny et l'examina en fronçant ses sourcils. Habituellement, les yeux du directeur pétillaient et son visage était calme. À ce moment, ses yeux avaient perdus tout leur éclats et chacune de ses rides était dur. C'en était effrayant. On voyait bien qu'il était dans une colère rare. Il fit la même chose que le professeur McGonnagal. Il lança un "_enervatum_", mais encore une fois, rien ne se produisit.

- Elle a reçu un sort puissant, qui n'est pas dangereux, mais nous ne pouvons pas la ramener à nous sans une potion qui prend environ un mois ou deux à être faite, dit alors Dumbledore après s'être relever. Il y aussi la possibilité que la personne qui a lancer le sort lance un l'anti-sort par elle-même. Cette attaque a été judicieusement bien faite. Je crois que je vais faire un discours pendant le petit-déjeuner. Pompom vous voulez bien emmenez Miss Weasley à l'infirmerie.

- Bien sûr, monsieur, répondit simplement madame Pomfresh.

Elle emmena Ginny à l'extérieur grâce à un sort. Dumbledore sortit à sa suite et McGonnagal de même. Après que le trou se soit refermer, tout le monde se lança des regards effrayer et un brouhaha se fit entendre. Harry se tourna vers Ron. Il vit alors Hermione arriver près d'eux. Elle tapota gentiment l'épaule de Ron qui semblait sur le point de mourir tellement il était blanc.

- Je ne peux pas croire que ma petite soeur se soit fait attaquée!, dit Ron d'une voix faible.

- Au moins Dumbledore nous a dit qu'elle n'était pas en danger, dit Hermione.

Ron fit un petit sourire triste. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil, Harry et Hermione firent la même chose. Ils ne se dirent rien, puisqu'il n'avait rien à dire. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent à la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors. Et en un rien de temps, la grande salle fut remplit et Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours.

- J'ai une nouvelle très importante à vous annoncer. Durant la nuit, il y a eu deux attaques. Deux élèves de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle ont été attaqués par quelqu'un qui s'est introduit dans le château. Ils sont par contre hors de danger. Nous ne savons pas encore qui est le coupable, mais je veux que tout le monde garde son calme. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Et je veux que vous sachiez, que peu importe qui est le coupable de ces deux attaques, il y aura une très grosse sentence.

Harry vit plusieurs élèves échanger un regard. Il vit, avec surprise, que Drago Malefoy avait un regard de triomphe. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son ennemi et reporta son attention sur Dumbledore.

- J'ai contacter le ministère. Je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse, mais je vous promet qu'une garde sera poster devant le château, ainsi qu'un peu partout à travers le château afin d'assurer votre sécurité. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bon appétit.

Un brouhaha de stupéfaction monta dès que Dumbledore eut fini de parler.

Harry se sentait très mal devant cette situation. Il avait vu Ginny et Ernie se faire attaqués et il avait penser que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il pensa alors qu'il devrait aller le dire à Dumbledore et lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu, mais d'un autre côté il pensait que ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée.

Ron, Hermione et lui restèrent silencieux. Harry vit qu'à la table des Poufsouffle, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'agitation non plus. Voyant cela, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se lever et de se diriger vers la table des professeurs, en direction de Dumbledore. Il devait lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il lui semblait que s'il ne le faisait pas, ce serait un manque à son devoir. C'est pourquoi il s'approcha du direteur et lui dit d'un ton ferme et décider:

- Professeur je dois vous parler, c'est très urgent.

Dumbledore le regarda quelques instants et se leva le regard grave. Alors qu'il suivait Dumbledore hors de la grande salle, Harry sentit poser sur lui le regard des autres élèves. Le directeur l'emmena jusqu'à son bureau et ils s'assoyèrent chacun leur côté. Dumbledore enlaça ses doigts ensemble et attendit. Harry, sachant qu'il devait tout dire, raconta à Dumbledore tout les détails et ses deux rêves. Quand il eut fini, le directeur se leva et fit les cents pas.

- Donc, c'était quelqu'un d'habillé en noir et de masqué?, demanda-t-il.

- C'est exact.

- D'accord. Merci Harry d'être venu me prévenir. Cela va beaucoup m'aider dans la recherche du coupable.

Harry se leva, sachant que la conversation était terminé. Il sortit du bureau et se rendit dans la salle commune.

---

Merci à **Céline** pour ta review. Je fais le plus vite que je peux et je suis flattée de savoir que tu viens tout les jours voir s'il y a un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que tu aimes toujours!

Le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible.

Bisous

_Kim_


	7. Enlèvement

CHAPITRE 7: ENLÈVEMENT

            Le restant du mois de Septembre, ainsi que les deux premières semaines du mois d'Octobre passèrent à une vitesse phénomènale. Aucun autre incident n'était arrivé depuis que Ernie Macmillan et Ginny avait été attaqués. Malgré cela, une tension hors du commun régnait dans le château. Tous avaient peur de se lever la nuit, de peur de se faire attaqué. Certains n'osaient même pas aller à la toilette. Certains avaient peur de se promener seul dans les couloirs après 18h30. C'était un véritable enfer. Des aurors avaient été postés aux entrées de Poudlard et d'après ce que Harry avait entendu parler, des aurors se promenaient aussi dans le village de Pré-au-Lard.

            Mais ces attaques n'avaient pas empêcher les professeurs de donner des tonnes de devoirs aux élèves. Et pour Harry, il y avait maintenant les pratiques de Quidditch qui étaient de 4 fois par semaines, ce qui ne donnait pas beaucoup de temps pour faire ses devoirs. En plus, il y avait de nouveaux joueurs au sain de l'équipe puisque Angelina, Alicia et Katie avaient quittés l'école. Il fallait donc entraîner rudement les nouveaux joueurs.

Ils étaient maintenant la 3e semaine d'Octobre et Harry était assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en train de faire un devoir de Potion. Il avait réussi à être parmi les 10 meilleurs en potion. Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé, mais il devait faire avec. Il lui restait aussi un devoir de métamorphose et de défense contre les forces du mal. Et il avait ces trois matières dès le Lundi. Les seules matières qu'il avait pu laisser tomber était astronomie et divination et Harry ne s'en plaignait surtout pas!

Harry avait réussit à parler à Cho. Ils s'étaient recontrés dans un couloir et Cho l'avait entraîné dans une salle de classe vide. Ils s'étaient alors longuement parlés et ils avaient finis par s'embrasser. Harry et Cho étaient finalement ensemble et le soir où Harry l'avait dit à Ron, Ron se mit à faire la fiesta! Ils avaient rie énormément et ils avaient dû aller se coucher assez tôt, car le lendemain ils avaient énormément de travail à rattraper

Mais cette journée d'Octobre était pluvieuse, orageuse. Harry et Ron commencèrent leur devoir à 10h00 le matin et se dispensèrent de dîner et de souper. Ils finirent tout leur devoir à 20h00. Ils étaient tellement épuisés qu'ils montèrent immédiatement se coucher, en se promettant de ne plus jamais prendre autant de retard dans leur devoir.

Le lundi suivant, Harry, Ron et Hermione commençaient avec un cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec madame Edwards. Ils arrivèrent les premiers au cours et s'assirent comme à leur habitude à l'arrière de la classe. Quelques minutes plus tard les autres élèves arrivèrent et ils entendirent le professeur arrivée.

L'an dernier, Madame Edwards était une femme belle qui avait sur le visage un air particulier qui lui donnait l'air d'être très intelligente. Cette année, elle semblait avoir changer. Elle avait un petit air supérieur qui agaçait énormément Harry. Elle semblait se penser supérieur parce que c'était sa deuxième année en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ce qui était un exploit.

- Bonjour, dit le professeur Edwards chaleureusement après s'être assise à son bureau. Tout d'abord, je vous demanderais de venir me porter votre devoir sur le coin de mon bureau. Ensuite nous ferons un peu de théorie.

Certains élèves poussèrent un soupir exaspérés. Depuis le début de l'année, ils n'avaient fait que de la théorie. Ils avaient fait de la pratique qu'une seule fois.

Harry se leva en même temps que les autres et alla porter son devoir, il revint, sortit une plume et un parchemin et se prépara à écrire des notes.

-Vraiment, c'est pas amusant du tout cette théorie intensive!, s'exclama Ron en sortant de la salle de classe.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Ron, dit Harry.

- Tu t'imagines? Comment peut-elle appeler de la "défense" si on ne se pratique même pas?

- Je sais, je sais.

- Mais vous avez écoutés ce qu'elle a dit à la fin du dernier cour?, demanda Hermione qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Oui, elle a dit qu'on avait un devoir, répondit Ron en roulant les yeux.

- Mais non ce n'est pas de ça que je parle!

- De quoi alors?

- Madame Edwards a dit que nous ferions encore un cour de théorie et qu'ensuite nous ferions que de la pratique jusqu'à noël. Donc aujourd'hui c'était le dernier cour de théorie avant noël...

WAHOU! Ce fut ce que cria Ron et Harry quand Hermione leur dit la bonne nouvelle. Plus de théorie! Enfin de la pratique, enfin ce qu'ils aimaient vraiment dans cette matière.

La journée passa, mais Harry ne vit pas Cho. Il voulait absolument la voir. Il voulait être sûr que   pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Cho passe la journée avec lui. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de quand serait cette sortie, mais il voulait être sûr. Il vit alors quelques unes de ses amies. Il alla les voir, mais ce fut l'une d'elle qui s'approcha de lui, l'air très inquiet.

- Tu aurais pas vu Cho?, demanda-t-elle.

- C'est justement ce que je venais vous demander, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu ne sais pas où elle est?

- Non.

Harry se mit à regarder autour de lui, comme s'il avait l'espoir de voir Cho surgir du coin d'un couloir. Quand il se retourna, les amies de Cho n'étaient plus là et il se demanda bien pourquoi. C'est alors qu'un cri déchirant retentit, provenant de dehors. Harry se précipita vers une fenêtre et regarda dehors. Un autre cri retentit, mais il y avait trop d'écho pour savoir d'où il venait précisément. Il s'aperçu alors que la plupart des élèves étaient aller voir près d'une fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait. Puis, un dernier cri, un cri perçant, un cri de douleur retentit. Harry regarda les autres autour de lui. Il vit certains être bouche-bée, la main devant la bouche, d'autres avaient une expression de peur sur le visage. Il vit alors Dumbledore, le professeur McGonnagal et Rogue s'approcher d'une fenêtre. Ils regardèrent dehors. Dumbledore se tourna vers l'assemblés d'élèves et dit:

- Je veux que tout le monde, sans exception aille dans la grande salle. Je ne veux pas que personne panique surtout. Nous allons tenter de savoir qui vient de crier et où elle se trouve.

Tout le monde s'exécuta immédiatement, Harry y compris. Ce cri avait sembler être un cri de détresse. Il savait que la personne qui avait crié était en danger, mais Harry ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennui et pour une fois, il fit comme tout le monde. Il se rendit dans la grande salle en compagnie des autres élèves et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor où il vit Ron et Hermione.

- Harry, tu as entendu ça?, dit Ron l'air affolé.

- Oui, dit Harry.

- Je me demande qui a crier ainsi, dit Hermione l'air terrorisée.

Harry regarda dans la grande salle. Il ne semblait manquer personne. Personne sauf peut-être...

- Cho!, s'exclama Harry en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione.

- Cho?, dit Hermione en le regardant incrédule.

- Elle n'était pas là. Ses amies ne savaient pas où elle était. Je venais tout juste de leur demander   où elle était quand j'ai entendu le cri.

Ils échangèrent un regard et regardèrent à la table des Serdaigles.

- J'ai bien peur que tu aies raison Harry, murmura Ron.

- Qui aurait bien pu lui faire ça à elle?, s'exclama Hermione.

Harry, lui, se sentait soudain très mal.

----

Et bien voilà un autre chapitre! Cette fois j'ai pas été trop longue hein?

Céline : Je suis bien contente de savoir que tu l'aimes autant. Tu aime la revenante? Et aussi une nouvelle arrivée? Ah et bien je suis bien contente! Merci pour ta review et a

Alors le prochain chapitre, le plus vite possible!

Bisous

_Kim_


	8. Le Rouge et Le Vert

CHAPITRE 8: LE ROUGE ET LE VERT

Les professeurs suivit de Dumbledore entrèrent dans la grande salle et allèrent s'asseoir à leur table. Le directeur resta debout et tout les élèves se turent.

- Nous avons une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncés, commença Dumbledore. Les cris que vous avez entendus provenaient de la forêt interdite. Ces cris était les cris d'une élève de septième année à Serdaigle, Cho Chang...

Quelques personnes échangèrent des regards terrifiés et d'autres se murmurèrent quelques chose à l'oreille.

- ...Nous avons envoyés des aurors dans la forêt interdite, continua Dumbledore. J'irai les rejoindre après vous avoir dit ce que j'ai à vous dire. Et c'est très important, Mr.Malefoy.

Dumbledore regardait Malefoy. Quelques instants auparavant, Malefoy s'était mit à faire des simagrés et des gestes très insultants à l'adresse de Dumbledore. Le directeur le regarda d'un regard qui voulait tout dire et Malefoy se fit très petit en voyant que tout le monde le regardait.

- Je disais donc que j'ai des instructions très importantes à vous donnés, continua Dumbledore d'une voix pressée. Premièrement, les scéances d'entraînement pour le Quidditch seront surveillés de très près par les aurors. Aucune scéance ne se fera sans l'accord et la surveillance d'un auror. J'espère être bien clair. Mais les matchs de Quidditch prévus ne sont pas reporter et ils auront bel et bien lieu.

Il regarda les élèves d'un regard perçant et aussi certains professeurs, au grand étonnement de Harry.

- Deuxièmement, les ballades seules, dans les couloirs ou dans le parc, seront interdites à partir de 18h00, pour mesure de sécurité. À partir de cette heure, vous pourrez continuer à vous promener en étant deux ou plus et ce, jusqu'à 20h00. Ceci est pour votre sécurité personnelle et j'autoriserai les professeurs à donner des sanctions aux élèves qui ne respecteront pas ces règlements qui, je le répète, sont temporaire et sont pour votre sécurité. Maintenant, je vous annonce que à partir de maintenant, pendant les pauses entre les cours, des professeurs ainsi que des aurors surveilleront le parc ainsi que l'intérieur du château. Ces nouvelles règles entrent en vigueur à partir de maintenant, merci de les prendre en cause et bonne journée.

Dumbledore se retira de la table et partit vers l'extérieur de la grande salle. Harry, qui avait l'estomac nouer, se leva en compagnie de Ron et de Hermione. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de manger et montèrent immédiatement à leur salle commune.

Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée et resta silencieux. Il repensa à se qui était arrivé à Cho. Pourquoi est-ce que cela arrivait-il à elle? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours à son entourage que tout arrivait? Harry était de plus en plus furieux. Il eut alors l'idée d'écrire se qui venait de se passer à Sirius. Harry se leva, alla chercher un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Harry raconta alors à Sirius ce qui s'était passer au début de l'année avec l'enlèvement de Ginny et de Ernie et il raconta ensuite ce qui venait tout juste de se produire.

Accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione, il monta chercher Hedwige et l'envoya porter la lettre à Sirius.

La semaine passa, puis ils arrivèrent au début du mois de Novembre. Novembre apporta des vents froid et des températures froide.

Le premier match de Quidditch allait avoir lieu le 2 Novembre et opposerait les Gryffondors contre les Serpentards. L'équipe de Gryffondor était maintenant complète. Les poursuiveurs étaient maintenant Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Parvati Patil. Les batteurs choisis étaient deux élèves de troisième et cinquième année qui s'appelaient Dennis Crivey et Nathan Bartley. Bien que Dennis Crivey fut petit et maigre, Harry n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'avouer que c'était le seul qui paraissait pouvoir faire la tâche. Nathan Bartley était un grand garçon très robuste. Harry se souvenait qu'il avait été dans sa classe l'année dernière, mais Nathan n'avait pas réussi à passer ses buses et il avait dû redoubler.

Mais celui que Harry était vraiment très fier de son choix, était le gardien. Il y avait eu beaucoup de gens qui s'étaient présentés à la qualification, mais celui que Harry avait trouver le meilleur avait été nul autre que…Ron! Harry, qui était le capitaine de l'équipe, faisait travailler sans relâche ses joueurs afin d'avoir la meilleure équipe possible.

Le matin du 2 Novembre, Harry se sentait un peu nerveux, mais contrairement à son habitude, il se sentait d'attaque. Il avait vu son équipe jouer et il était certain qu'ils gagneraient. Dean, Seamus et Parvati avaient un jeu d'équipe tellement fort, que Harry était certain que Serpentard ne pourrait pas les déjoués. Dennis Crivey se révéla très bon pour viser ses cibles. Nathan Bartley avait une force incroyable et il visait très bien lui aussi. Et Ron, il était capable de stopper presque tout les ballons que Dean, Seamus et Parvati lui lançaient. Harry savait que lui et son équipe étaient prêt. Il ne restait plus qu'à jouer le match.

L'après-midi arriva très rapidement et bientôt, Harry se retrouva dans le vestiaire des joueurs avec toutes son équipe. Tous était très blême et ils semblaient tous très nerveux. Harry leur fit un discours d'encouragement et ils se préparèrent à aller sur le terrain. Bientôt, ils s'envolèrent dans les airs.

Harry entendit Lee Jordan, le commentateur, qui avait prit une journée de congé pour venir commenter le match. Aussitôt que Harry fut dans les airs, une sensation de bonheur l'envahit. Bientôt, il dût redescendre pour aller serrer la main du nouveau capitaine de Serpentard: Drago Malefoy. Harry serra la main de Malefoy le plus fort qu'il put, comme s'il voulait lui briser la main. Malefoy en fit de même.

Un coup de siflet retentit alors et Harry décolla en même temps que Malefoy. Aussitôt, Harry se concentra à essayer de retrouver le vif d'or. Il le chercha des yeux, en tournant autour du terrain de Quidditch. Harry regarda à l'autre bout du terrain et vit que Malefoy faisait la même chose. Après quelques minutes, Harry décida de descendre un peu pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Thomas à Patil, qui repassa Thomas, qui passe Finnigan qui s'élance et........IL MARQUE!!!, commenta Lee Jordan.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Il était content que son équipe ait marquer.

- Gryffondor mène vingt à zéro, dit alors Lee Jordan.

Harry regarda le tableau des points et souria quand il vit le pointage. Il remonta un peu et se remit à chercher le vif d'or.

Il cherchait depuis quelques minutes, quand il le vit enfin. Il piqua en flèche vers le sol, suivit de près par Malefoy qui l'avait vu lui aussi. Harry et Malefoy étaient côte à côte et descendaient à la même vitesse. De temps en temps, les deux attrapeurs se frappaient ou se poussaient sur le côté pour essayer d'envoyer l'autre dans une autre direction. Finalement, Harry lâcha son balai, allongea les bras vers l'avant et attarapa le vif d'or, alors qu'il sentait les ongles de Malefoy le graffigner. Harry redescendit et fut accueillis en héros par les supporteurs de Gryffondor.

Une très grande fête qui dura jusqu'à minuit eu lieu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Tout le monde était très heureux d'avoir gagner. Gryffondor avait gagner par la marque de deux cent à quarante. C'était tout un honneur pour la nouvelle équipe fraichement construite!

-----

Et voilà un autre chapitre de fait!!!

Céline : Merci pour ta review. Pour répondre à ta question, je pense qu'il va y en avoir entre 15 et 20. Pour l'instant, j'en ai 18, mais il m'arrive souvent que j'ajoute ou que j'enlève certains chapitres, mais d'après moi, ce sera soit 17 ou 18. Ok! Bisous!

Alors comme d'hab : le prochain chapitre? Le plus vite possible!!!

Bisous

Kim


	9. Un Noël Avec Sirius

Bon, alors me revoilà. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais il assez important pour la suite. C'est pourquoi je vous le poste aussi vite! ;)

Bonne lecture tout le monde!!!!!

-------

CHAPITRE 9: UN NOËL AVEC SIRIUS

Après le match de Quidditch, le mois de Novembre passa à une vitesse folle. Mais les deux premières semaines de Décembre passèrent tellement vite, que Harry se demanda où était passer le temps!

Le matin de l'avant-dernière journée, Harry reçu une lettre de Sirius. Il donna une morceau de pain à Hedwige et ouvrit la lettre. Ron et Hermione se penchèrent pour pouvoir lire ce que Sirius avait écrit.

_Salut Harry!_

_J'espère que tu vas bien! Moi tout va à merveille. J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, mais je vais attendre que tu sois avec moi pour te l'annoncer. Harry, cette année, je veux que tu viennes chez moi pour passer noël. Je te promet que l'on va s'amuser comme des fous!!! _

_Prend soin de toi,_

_Sirius_

Harry sourit. Il n'avait même pas penser à aller chez Sirius pour les vacances de noël! Il venait tout juste de dire au professeur McGonnagal qu'il resterait au château. Il regarda à la table des professeurs et la vit en train de parler avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Il décida qu'il irait la voir tout de suite après le petit-déjeuner...et il s'aperçut qu'il avait un cour avec elle en commençant la journée. Il décida qu'il lui dirait son changement à la fin du cour.

Cette journée là, le professeur McGonnagal ne leur donna pas un cour libre, mais elle leur donna un cour où ils devaient pratiquer une métamorphose qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas tout à fait. Certains, comme Hermione, qui maîtrisaient toutes les métamorphoses, aidèrent les autres. Harry, lui, n'avait pas vraiment la tête à pratiquer des métamorphoses, alors il fit semblant d'en pratiquer une qu'il maîtrisait depuis bien longtemps. À la fin du cour, il alla à la rencontre du professeur McGonnagal.

- Oui, Potter?, demanda McGonnagal en lui lançant un regard perçant.

- J'aimerais vous dire que je ne resterai pas pendant les vacances, dit Harry.

- Vous avez changer d'idée? Vous en êtes sûr Potter?

- Oui tout à fait.

- Parfait dans ce cas.

Harry se retourna et alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui se préparaient à allerà leur cour de Botannique.

La journée se passa merveilleusement bien. De même que le Vendredi aussi.

Ils prirent enfin le Poudlard Express pour retourner chez eux. Hermione s'installa à lire un livre et Harry et Ron s'installèrent à jouer une partie d'échec version sorcier, en silence.

Harry avait toujours un soucis en tête. Quelque chose qui le tracassait. Cho n'avait pas été retrouvée. Il savait que Dumbledore faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la retrouvée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait pu être retrouvée depuis bien longtemps. Harry avait beaucoup envie de voir Cho. Il n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de lui parler pendant l'année et cela l'attristait énormément.

Après avoir jouer quelques parties d'échec, le Poudlard Express arriva enfin. Encore une fois, Harry se demanda comment le temps avait-il fait pour passer aussi vite? Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas puisqu'il vit Sirius dehors qui l'attendait sur le quai de la gare. Harry sourit, prit ses affaires et sortit en compagnie de Ron et de Hermione. Rendu sur le quai, Harry dit au revoir à Ron et à Hermione et se retourna pour aller voir son parrain. Sirius se dirigea vers lui quand il le vit et lui sourit.

- Bonjour!, s'écria Sirius joyeusement.

- Bonjour, Sirius, dit Harry en souriant grandement.

Sirius l'emmena avec lui vers l'extérieur de la gare. Mais il ne passa par le même endroit que d'habitude. Il passa par une petite porte cachée, qui était au fond d'un couloir qui était caché par un mur. Harry avait la très nette impression que seul Sirius connaissait cet endroit.

- Où sommes-nous?, demanda Harry.

- Nous sommes dans un passage que les sorciers peuvent prendre s'ils ne veulent pas se faire voir par les moldus, répondit Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. L'autre côté de la porte cachée, c'était dehors. Harry vit la moto de Sirius stationnée près d'eux. Harry et Sirius montèrent sur la moto et partirent vers la très spacieuse et très confortable maison blanche. Harry sourit à cette pensée. Comme quand il était retourner à Poudlard, la moto les transporta très rapidement à leur maison, sans que Harry ne puisse comprendre pourquoi.

Mais il ne se questionna pas très longtemps. La vue de cette maison blanche était tout simplement magnifique. Harry souria et se tourna vers Sirius. Il l'aida à emmener ses affaires. Harry remarqua que Sirius semblait déborder de joie. Il se rappela alors que son parrain lui avait dit qu'il lui annoncerait une très grande nouvelle. Il fut alors très impatient de connaître cette nouvelle.

Après avoir été porter ses affaires dans sa chambre, Harry redescendit où il vit un elfe de maison en train d'installer un cabaret rempli petit gâteau et de thé. Harry reconnut aussitôt Dobby.

- Bonjour Dobby, dit Harry.

- Bonjour, Harry Potter!, dit Dobby. Dobby est très content de voir Harry potter, monsieur.

- Je suis très content de te voir aussi, Dobby.

Sirius entra à ce moment dans le salon. Harry vit Dobby s'éclipser et il s'assit sur le divan. Sirius se servis une tasse de thé et s'assit à côté de Harry. Sirius le regarda quelques instants et fit un très grand sourire.

- Je pari que tu meures d'envie de savoir la grande nouvelle dont je t'ai parler dans ta lettre, dit-il.

- Oui, en effet, j'ai bien hâte de le savoir, répondit Harry.

Sirius sourit et prit une gorgé de thé. Il se pencha alors sur le cabaret que Dobby avait emporter, prit un journal et le tendit à Harry.

- Je te recommende de lire l'article de la première page. C'est le journal d'aujourd'hui, dit-il sérieusement.

_ÉLECTION D'UNE NOUVELLE MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE_

_ Depuis près de six mois, le ministère travail très dur pour essayer de faire aboutir à quelque chose l'élection d'un nouveau ou d'une nouvelle ministre de la magie. Ainsi, depuis un mois, le ministère est rempli d'affiche à propos des nouveau candidats au poste de ministre de la magie. Les candidats qui s'étaien présentés pour faire partit de l'élection étaient très nombreux, mais seulement_ _trois candidats ont été retenu. La première candidate était madame Émy Moore, une sorcière de 65 ans, l'ancienne directrice du département des transports magique. Durant sa campagne, Madame Moore n'a jamais cesser de faire augmenter sa popularité au sein du ministère. Mercredi dernier, l'élection a eu lieu et c'est madame Émy Moore qui a été choisie comme étant la nouvelle ministre de la magie! Madame Moore a déjà procédé à l'étape de compléter les postes vides dans les différents départements. Plus de détails seront donnés au cour de la semaine._

Quand Harry eut fini de lire, il se tourna vers Sirius. Celui-ci sourit et lui expliqua:

- Tu vois Harry, ma mère m'a donner une seule chose positive dans la vie et c'est de me faire rencontrer Émy Moore. Aujourd'hui, c'est une très grande amie et comme elle est maintenant ministre de la magie, eh bien...

Sirius souria. Harry avait du mal à comprendre.

- Eh bien, continua Sirius, elle m'a tout de suite offert un poste au ministère.

- Vraiment?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Alors Sirius allait commencer à travailler au ministère? Mais c'était une très grande nouvelle!

- Pour l'instant, elle ne peut pas me faire avoir un poste très haut placer puisque je n'ai jamais travailler au ministère, mais elle m'a fait rentrer dans un département très intéressant. Je suis certain que je vais adorer.

- C'est quoi?, demanda Harry, avide d'en savoir plus.

- J'ai eu une place au département de la coopération magique internationale. Je suis dans le secteur des organisations internationale du commerce magique.

- Mais c'est vraiment super! Mais...

Harry craignait un peu que certaines personnes du ministère ne le croit pas encore innocent. Il craignait que certaine personne soit choqué par l'entrer de son parrain au ministère.

- Tu crois que les gens vont l'accepter? Je veux dire (Sirius venait de froncer les sourcils), que les gens ne seront pas choqués de voir un ancien prisonnier...euh...

Sirius avait froncer de plus en plus les sourcils. Puis, il sembla comprendre les inquiétudes de Harry et dit:

- Ne t'en fait pas, tout va très bien se passer.

Sirius lui fit un clin d'oeil. Harry et Sirius mangèrent quelques petits gâteaux et parlèrent avec animation du nouveau travail de Sirius, puis la discussion s'orienta vers le Quidditch.

La première semaine se passa très bien. Sirius et Harry firent toutes sortes d'activités à l'extérieur. Harry ne s'occupa pas tout de suite de ses devoirs de vacances.

Le jour de noël, Harry se réveilla très tard. Quand il se réveilla, il trouva un paquet de cadeau sur le pied de son lit. Il les prit et commença à les déballer. Hermione lui avait offert un livre sur l'histoire du Quidditch. Ron lui avait offert un sac remplit de toutes les sortes de bonbons préférés de Harry. Madame Weasley lui avait offert son habituel pull-over avec des petits gâteaux. Il reçu un livre sur les meilleurs sorts de défense contre les forces du mal qui venait de Sirius. D'ailleurs, son parrain lui avait offert deux autres cadeaux. Il décida des déballer et y découvrit un jeu que Harry ne connaissait pas, mais qui semblait très intéressant. L'autre cadeau était un chapeau de l'équipe professionnelle de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Harry remarqua alors un autre cadeau. Il le prit et se demanda de qui celui-ci pouvait-il venir? Il déchira le paquet, c'était un boîte. Il ouvrit la boîte, il y en avait une autre à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la boîte qui était maintenant minuscule et Harry entendit un petit rire. Harry sourit. Ce devait être les jumeaux Weasley qui avait fait ça.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry et Sirius s'amusèrent énormément au nouveau jeu offert par Sirius. Le but du jeu était simple: C'était comme un jeu de Quidditch en miniature et il fallait que chacun dirige son équipe. Le jeu se révéla très dur, mais très amusant car ni Sirius, ni Harry ne n'avait d'expérience à ce jeu.

Sirius recevait la gazette du sorcier à tout les jours. Harry la regardait pour voir si Voldemort donnait signe de vie. Parfois, il y avait quelques meurtres que l'on attribuait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais c'était tellement banal, que Harry doutait fort que Voldemort soit derrière tout ça.

Les trois derniers jours, Harry dut se résigner à jouer avec Sirius, car il devait faire ses devoirs de vacances.

La dernière journée des vacances, Sirius ne reçu pas la gazette du sorcier. Sirius dit alors que ce devait être parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, mais Harry trouva cela plutôt....suspect...

------

Et voilà! Un nouveau chapitre de fait!

RAR :

Malicia Malfoy : Merci pour ta review. Non, ce n'est pas ma première fic. Celle-ci est la suite de la première partie. Si tu veux voir mes autres fics, tu n'as qu'à aller voir dans ma biographie. ;) oui, en effet, peut-être qu'il y a certaines choses que tu ne comprend pas et c'est parce que beaucoup de choses sont différentes à cause de la première partie. Et le tome 5 ne compte pas dans cette fic, je tiens à le préciser ;) J'espère te revoir ;) Merci! Bisous

Céline : Merci beaucoup de continuer à me supporter! Bon pour celui-ci j'ai été ultra rapide, même pas 24 heures plus tard! Héhé! Merci, bisous!

CeDDD : Merci pour ta review. J'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre ;) Bisous

Alors voilà, pour ce chapitre j'ai été très rapide et j'ai été moi-même surprise de l'avoir déjà terminer! J'ai relu et relu le chapitre, j'étais tellement certaine d'avoir oublier quelque chose tellement j'avais écrit vite. Je me suis dit : « J'ai écrit si vite que ça? » lol!!! L'écriture de cette fic se fait tellement bien!

Comment d'habitude, le prochain chapitre, le plus tôt possible!

Bisous

Kim


	10. Retournement de Situation

Salut!

Bon alors me revoilà avec la suite et je vous invite très fortement à lire ma note importante à la fin du chapitre.

À propos du chapitre 9, j'ai dit qu'il était important, mais je vais vous dire qui était important : Retenez seulement qu'il y a une nouvelle ministre et que la Gazette du Sorcier n'a pas été publier la dernière journée des vacances. Et aussi (c'est pas très important, mais quand même, c'est une info supplémentaire.) que Sirius travaille maintenant au ministère.

Pour l'instant place au chapitre 10!

----------

**CHAPITRE 10: RETOURNEMENT DE SITUATION**

Le lendemain, Harry se leva très tôt. Il avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard, mais il avait un léger pincement au coeur quand il pensait au fait qu'il ne verrait plus Sirius avant l'été prochain. Mais d'un autre côté, il serait content de retourner à Poudlard pour voir ses amis.

Rendu à la gare de King's Cross, Harry se retourna vers Sirius.

- Alors, passe une bonne journée, Sirius, dit Harry en souriant.

- Oui, et fait attention à toi surtout, dit Sirius en lui rendant son sourire. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises.

Sirius lui fit un clin d'oeil amusé et Harry monta dans le Poudlard Express qui le ramènerait à l'école. Il chercha un compartiment et il en trouva un où Ron était assis avec Seamus et Dean.

- Salut Harry!, dirent Ron, Seamus et Dean en voyant Harry.

- Salut, répondit Harry.

Il installa ses affaires dans le filet à bagages et s'assit à côté de Ron. Celui-ci se retourna vers Harry.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était la grande nouvelle de Sirius?, demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien, Sirius va commencer à travailler au ministère grâce à une amie, répondit Harry.

- Vraiment?, s'étonna Dean. Son amie, c'est la nouvelle ministre n'est-ce pas? Comment elle s'appelle déjà? Emma?...

- Emy Moore, rectifia Harry. Oui c'est elle son amie.

- Je suis étonné qu'elle ait été choisie ministre de la magie, dit Seamus sérieux.

- Ah bon?, dit Ron.

- Et pourquoi?, demanda Harry avide d'en savoir plus.

- Eh bien, commença Seamus, par le passé elle a souvent été soupçonné de faire parti du clan des mangemorts. À un moment, l'an dernier, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, elle a été soupçonné d'être la mangemort secrète par les membres du ministère qui croyaient au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Bien sûr, ces rumeurs ont été démentis puisque l'on parlait bien d'_un_ mangemort secret.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi Emy Moore aurait-elle été accusé de ce genre de choses? Peut-être qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un de bonne confiance? Mais quelque chose sonnait mal dans ces accusations. Après tout, le ministère avait bien accusé Sirius alors qu'il était parfaitement innocent!

Ils continuèrent de parler de toutes sortes de choses, sans redirgier la conversation sur Sirius ou la nouvelle ministre.

Étrangement, Hermione ne vint pas les voirs. C'est comme si elle n'était pas revenue. Ou comme si elle ne voulait pas les voir ou quelque chose du genre.

Arriver à destination, Harry et Ron accompagnés de Dean et Seamus, descendirent du train et se dirigèrent vers les diligences. Ils y prirent place et se laissèrent emmener vers le château en parlant de Quidditch.

Dans la grande salle, assis à la table des Gryffondors, Harry remarqua que Hermione n'était pas là. Ils fronça les sourcils. Où pouvait bien être Hermione. Il se tourna vers Ron et lui demanda:

- Tu sais où est Hermione?

- Hermione? Eh bien..., commença Ron.

Ron regarda autour de la table des Gryffondor pour tenter de voir où était Hermione. Il se retourna vers Harry les sourcils froncer.

- J'en ai aucune idée, dit Ron. Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu manquer le train?

- Ça me surprendrait beaucoup, répondit Harry.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Presque machinalement, Harry se tourna vers la table des professeurs où il remarqua que Dumbledore et le professeur McGonnagal parlaient d'un air grave.

Puis, McGonnagal se leva, contourna la table et vint directement vers Harry. Harry vit nettement sur son visage qu'elle semblait inquiète.

- Potter, venez avec moi. Weasley, vous aussi, dit-elle.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard et suivirent leur professeur jusqu'à son bureau. Arrivés, elle les invita à s'asseoir sur une chaise devant son bureau. Puis, McGonnagal se tourna vers eux, l'air sérieux.

- Vous allez manger ici, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Le professeur Dumbledore viendra vous voir après le repas. Il a quelque chose de très important à vous dire. En attendant j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un.

Harry vit alors une femme assise près de la cheminée. Elle avait les cheveux noir et court et elle était habillée totalement de noir. Elle semblait être d'un âge avancé, elle était très ridée, mais paraissait tout de même jeune. Elle se leva, elle était très grande et aussi très élégante. Il avait une très franche impression de déjà vu, mais il se dit que ce devait être quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà vu ailleurs. Elle leur fit un sourire aimable et leur tendit la main.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix assurée. Je m'appelle Emy Moore, je suis la nouvelle ministre de la magie. Vous pouvez m'appeler Emy tout simplement.

Harry vit Ron ouvrir de grands yeux. Harry aussi était très surpris. Ils avaient devant eux la nouvelle ministre de la magie et elle venait pour les voir d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre.

- Euh..., je suis Harry Potter, dit-il ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- Oui, je sais, dit Emy Moore en souriant encore plus.

- Et euh...moi...je suis...euh...Ron Weasley, dit Ron maladroitement.

- Ah oui, tu dois être le fils d'Arthur Weasley?

- Oui, répondit Ron timidement.

Emy hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et se tourna vers le professeur McGonnagal.

- Donc d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, le professeur Dumbledore va venir nous rejoindre tout à l'heure?, demanda-t-elle.

- C'est exact, répondit McGonnagal. En fait il ne devrait plus tarder...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Dumbledore entra dans le bureau au moment où Emy disait sa phrase. Un simple hochement de tête suffit comme bonjour. Aussitôt, la ministre prit une expression très sérieuse, semblable à celle de Dumbledore, et se tourna vers Ron et Harry.

- Nous avons une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit-elle.

- Je suppose que vous avez remarquer l'absence de miss Granger?, demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, répondirent Ron et Harry se demandant de plus en plus se qui se passait.

Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration et dit:

- Miss Granger et sa famille se sont fait attaqués à leur domicile pendant les vacances de noël, dit-il.

- Quoi?, s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Ron et Harry.

- Rassurez-vous, miss Granger va très bien, dit Emy. Elle est à l'infirmerie de l'école. Mais ce sont ces parents...

Emy n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Harry connaissait la suite. Il les avaient rencontrer l'été dernier et il les avaient trouver tellement gentils...il ne pouvait pas être...être...

- Mr et Mme Granger ont été tués dans bagarre contre plusieurs mangemort, dit Dumbledore.

- Comment savez-vous que ce sont des mangemorts?, s'étonna Harry.

- La marque des ténèbres flottait au-dessus de leur maison, dit Emy.

- Mais Hermione..., commença alors Ron qui n'avait pas encore parler depuis qu'ils lui avaient annoncés la nouvelle.

- Miss Granger va très bien, dit Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant. Nous croyons que les mangemorts ne voulaient que tués ses parents, le problème, c'est que nous ne savons pas pourquoi.

Harry hocha la tête. À présent, même s'il n'avait rien manger, il n'avait plus faim. Hermione ne s'était pas fait attaquée, mais ses parents étaient morts. Il se posait tout de même une question : pourquoi la ministre s'était-elle déplacée uniquement pour leur annoncer que Hermione s'était fait attaqué? Normalement, Dumbledore aurait pu le faire seul!

Après cet entretient, Harry et Ron montèrent à leur dortoir en se promettant d'aller voir Hermione à l'infirmerie dès le lendemain matin.

Le lendemain, ils vinrent pour aller voir Hermione, mais Mme Pomfresh leur dit qu'ils ne pourraient pas rentrer avant deux jours. Ils essayèrent de la supplier, mais elle ne céda pas. Harry et Ron allèrent à leur cours de Soin aux créatures magiques. Le cour se passa comme à l'habitude.

Alors qu'il allait partir, Harry vit quelque chose d'étendu près de la forêt interdite. Lui et Ron s'approchèrent de cette chose et Harry eut le souffle couper lorsqu'il reconnut de qui il s'agissait: Cho! Cho était étendue par terre dans l'herbe et ne bougeait pas. Heureusement, elle respirait encore et elle semblait être en assez bonne santé. Il regarda un peu partout pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui aurait pu être à l'origine du retour de Cho, mais rien ni personne n'était dans les alentours. En fait, il y avait tellement personne, que cela semblait très étrange. Harry se tourna vers Ron et le vit en train de regarder Cho d'un regard vide. Harry passa une main devant les yeux de Ron, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Il était comme hypnotiser. Puis, il sembla revenir à la réalité et il dit:

- C'est vraiment effrayant.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est effrayant?, demanda Harry qui sentait la colère monter en lui.

- Tu sais, tout ce qui est arrivé depuis le début de l'année. D'abord les attaques contre ma soeur et Ernie, ensuite Cho qui disparaît, ensuite Hermione qui se fait attaqué chez elle et maintenant on retrouve Cho en parfaite santé, pareil comme si elle n'était jamais disparu. C'est juste bizarre.

Harry regarda Ron. Ernie et Ginny n'étaient pas encore guéries de leur attaque. Depuis cette attaque, Ron s'était montré attentif à tout ce qui lui paraissait suspect. D'ailleurs, Harry aussi trouvait de plus en plus étrange tout les événements qui étaient arrivés depuis le début de l'année. Il était certain que tout était reliés et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à trouver l'identité du coupable. Mais alors, qui?

- Je vais chercher madame Pomfresh d'accord?, dit Ron.

- Je t'attends ici, murmura Harry.

Harry regarda Ron partir vers le château et détourna le regard pour regarder Cho. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avais pas vue. La simple idée que quelqu'un ait pu lui faire du mal le mettait hors de lui. Comment qui que ce soit pouvait faire ça à Cho? Elle, qui était si apprécier par la plupart des élèves! Qui pourrait bien vouloir faire du mal ainsi à quelqu'un d'aussi gentil, d'aussi attentionnée? C'était horrible.

Il entendit les pas de madame Pomfresh et Ron étouffer par l'herbe et il se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? demanda l'infirmière.

- On ne sais pas, répondit Harry d'une voix faible. On vient de la trouver juste ici.

L'infirmière hocha la tête, fit apparaître un brancard et emmena Cho avec elle.

Ron échangea avec Harry un regard compatissant et ils suivirent l'infirmière jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elle les mit dehors leur disant qu'ils pourraient revenir seulement le lendemain matin.

Harry sortit, mais il n'alla pas manger. Il n'avais pas faim. Il passa le reste de la journée à aller en cour et le soir venu, il alla manger un simple petit morceau de tarte à la mélasse et monta dans son dortoir. Il n'avait pas faim et il n'avait pas envie de parler à personne. Voir Cho dans cet état le rendait malheureux. Oui, elle semblait en pleine forme, mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait été torturer. C'est sûr rien ne le prouvait mais il en était sûr…

Il s'endormit plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait penser. Il fit alors un rêve étrange……..

------------

Haha! Le rêve ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ;)

**_RAR :_**

_Céline _: Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter. Maintenant que je l'ai recommencer, j'aime l'écrire et je n'ai l'intention de m'arrêter avant la fin, puisque le plus amusant à écrire est la fin! Mais je t'invite à lire ma note importante, tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai de la misère à publier plus rapidement et que je vais en avoir encore plus pour les prochains chapitres. Merci aussi pour ta review ;)

_CeDD_ : Oui en effet 24h c'est un record pour moi ;) Merci pour ta review.

**Note Importante :** Bon depuis un certain temps j'ai une certaine misère à publier mes chapitres rapidement. Je vous annonce (malheureusement) que mon ordinateur est possiblement infecté d'un des plus vilains virus que vous pouvez trouver : Mydoom. Je suis sûr que vous le connaissez. Par contre, rien n'est officiel. Je vous explique un peu : Habituellement, j'écrit mon histoire dans un seul document et je fait copier-coller le chapitre que je veux publier. Mais présentement, à cause du virus, j'ai tellement de misère à faire copier-coller (en fait je suis plus du tout capable de le faire), que ça me prend 5x plus temps publier mes chapitres. Et je m'en excuse, mais j'espère que vous comprenez que je fait de mon mieux. Je vais tenter de publier le plus rapidement possible, mais il se peut que dans les prochaines semaines j'envoie mon ordinateur se faire réparé et donc, à ce moment là je ne pourrai pas publier. Mais je vais vous le dire quand ce moment là arrivera, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ;)

_Merci de votre compréhension,_

_Kim _


	11. Méthodes de Défense

Salutos tout le monde!

J'ai fait vite aujourd'hui pour vous envoyer le chapitre. C'est parce qu'aujourd'hui le virus semblait moins actif qu'à l'habitude et j'ai même pu faire du copier-coller, quel miracle puisque depuis presque 2 semaines j'étais incapable de faire du copier-coller et ce à cause du virus.

M'enfin, me revoilà! Et vous êtes chanceux j'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration aujourd'hui et ça donner un très long chapitre! Il y a beaucoup de dialogue et je m'y suis amusé! Bon! Place au chapitre 11!!!!

------

**_CHAPITRE 11: MÉTHODE DE DÉFENSE_**

Il s'endormit plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait penser. Il fit alors un rêve étrange…

Harry se trouvait dans un pièce sombre, éclairé uniquement par un feu. Les fenêtre étaient condamner par des planche de bois. Au milieu de la pièce, devant le feu, se trouvaient un grand fauteuil d'une grande richesse, un fauteuil de cuir un peu plus petit que l'autre et une petite table avec deux tasse. Harry entendit soudain une voix sifflante et glaçiale s'élevée du plus grand fauteuil.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû la renvoyée immédiatement, dit la voix.

- Elle ne nous servait plus à rien, père, dit alors une autre voix glaçiale provenant du petit fauteuil.

Cette voix était une voix de jeune adolescente. L'autre était la voix d'un homme.

- Et alors?, s'écria avec colère la voix d'homme. Tu aurais pu leur laisser le suspense. Tu aurais dû les laisser faire des recherches!

- Ils en avaient fait, il n'ont simplement pas chercher au bon endroit, dit la fille.

- En plus, elle pourrait leur révéler beaucoup de choses que nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faire savoir à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

- Père, s'il-vous-plaît, c'était la meilleure solution à prendre...

- Que ce soit la meilleure solution ou non, tu aurais du venir m'en parler à moi. C'est moi, Lord Voldemort, qui décide ici ce qui doit se faire.

- Je sais, père, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais!, hurla Lord Voldemort. Avant que tu la ramène je voulais lui lancer un sort qui l'empêcherait de parler, même sous l'effet du véritaserium!

- Je suis désolée père, je croyais bien faire.

Lord Voldemort se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Il avait une expression de mécontentement dont Harry ne lui avait jamais vu. Il semblait hors de lui, mais il semblait aussi vouloir contenir sa rage. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi.

- Cette erreur nous sera peut-être fatale, Ange, dit Voldemort d'une voix pleine de colère après un certain temps.

- Il doit bien y avoir une façon d'arranger tout ça..., commença la dénommée Ange.

- Non! Tu sais très bien que non! Après l'attaque contre les moldus, je sais que la ministre a veillée à ce que les informations sur nos actes reste le plus secrète possible. Elle a empêcher la publication de la Gazette pendant une journée parce qu'il y avait trop d'informations confidentielle dans les articles. Et je sais aussi que Poudlard est plus que bien surveillé et mes mangemorts m'ont dit se sentir surveillés et même parfois ils se sentent suivis. Alors le retour de Cho Chang sera difficile à garder secret et le ministère voudra sûrement la soumettre au veritaserium, histoire d'avoir peut-être des informations sur notre emplacement...

- Mais elle ne sait pas où l'on est!

- Et alors? Elle aurait pu l'entendre! Les mangemorts ne font pas toujours attention lorsqu'ils parlent!

- Je sais bien, mais les chances qu'elle l'ait entendu sont assez minimes...

- J'en ai assez! Tu as commis une erreur et tu vas payer pour cette erreur!

- Quoi? Père! Vous n'allez tout de même pas...

- Endoloris!

La jeune fille qui était restée assis sur son fauteuil se jeta par terre et roula en criant de toute la force de ses poumons. Ce cri retentit assez fort et Harry se rendit compte que lui aussi il criait.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son dortoir, à Poudlard. Il vit que son cri avait réveillé les autres élèves dans son dortoir. Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas et tâtonna sur sa table de chevet pour prendre ses lunettes. Après qu'elles furent sur son nez, Harry s'habilla, même s'il devait être environ 1h00 ou 2h00 du matin. Il vint pour descendre dans la salle commune lorsqu'il entendit Dean lui demander d'une voix endormit:

- Pourquoi as-tu crié comme ça?

- Je suis sincèrement désoler, j'ai fait un cauchemar c'est tout, répondit simplement Harry.

Harry ne laissa à personne le temps de répliquer et sortit du dortoir pour descendre à la salle commune. Il alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée où le feu était maintenant éteint. Il s'assit et se mit à penser à son rêve. Ce rêve lui avait paru tellement réel, qu'il était certain que cela était bel et bien arrivé. D'ailleurs, sa cicatrice lui picotait encore un peu le front. Il frota sa cicatrice et essaya de se rappeler dans les moindres détails le rêve. Il se souvenait d'être arriver à un endroit où il y avait Lord Voldemort et Ange. Il savait que c'était elle, personne d'autre n'aurait appeler Voldemort "père".

Il prit alors une très sage décision: dès la première heure le lendemain matin, il irait directement au bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait aussi l'intention de parler de son rêve à Ron et Hermione. Puis il pensa que Sirius voudrait peut-être le savoir. "Je lui écrirai après avoir parler à Dumbledore", se dit Harry.

Comme il se l'avait promis, dès que le soleil fut assez haut dans le ciel, Harry sortit de la salle commune de Gryffondor et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore avec la très ferme intention de tout raconter son rêve, dans les moindre détails. Il se retrouva devant la gargouille du bureau et dit le mot de passe qui était en vigueur la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Mais il se rendit compte que le mot de passe avait encore changer.

- Bon alors...euh...chocogrenouille, dit Harry en essayant de trouver le mot de passe. Non, bon d'accord, fizwizbiz? Non plus. Ah mais je sais pas! Tu peux pas tout simplement t'ouvrir?

La gargouille le regarda d'un air mauvais. Harry savait très bien qu'aucune porte à Poudlard n'avait jamais daigner s'ouvrir simplement parce que l'on lui demandait. Harry était sur le point de partir lorsque le mur derrière la gargouille s'ouvrit pour faire place à...

- Professeur Dumbledore!, s'exclama Harry.

- Oui Harry?, demanda Dumbledore en obersvant Harry par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

- Euh...j'aurais aimé vous parler, si vous avez le temps, professeur.

- Mais je t'en prie, entre.

Harry suivis Dumbledore dans les escaliers de marbre et entra à sa suite dans le bureau directoral. Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de Dumbledore et se mit à lui raconter tout son rêve, tout dans les moindres détails.

Après qu'il terminer, Dumbledore se leva et commença à faire les cent pas devant le bureau. Finalement, il revint s'asseoir et dit gravement:

- Harry je sens que quelque chose de grave va se passer et très bientôt.

- Vous croyez?, demanda Harry qui au fond de lui en était certain lui aussi.

- Et c'est pourquoi je veux que tu prennes des cours de défense contre les forces du mal avancé.

- Vraiment? Et qui sera mon professeur? Ça me surprendrait que madame Edwards...

- Madame Edwards risque de ne même pas le savoir, coupa Dumbledore avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce que ce sera moi qui te donnera ces cours particuliers. Et si tes amis Ronald et Hermione veulent, ils pourront suivre ces cours aussi. Et j'aimerais que la jeune Cho Chang, ainsi que Ernie Macmillan et Ginny Weasley y participent aussi. Ils ont été des victimes et Voldemort et sa fille pourraient réattaquer n'importe quand. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils réattaqueront ces mêmes élèves, mais si c'était le cas ils y seront prêt.

- Mais pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas pour tout les élèves?

- J'ai l'intention de faire renaître le Club de Duel. Tout les élèves devront y participer puisqu'ils auront lieu pendant des heures de cours.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas enlever aucun cour...

- Non, mais tout les élèves ont au moins une ou deux cases de vide dans leur horaire. Le Club de Duel remplira ces cases vides.

- Qui seront les démonstrateurs?

Dumbledore regarda Harry et soupira. Apparemment il n'en savait rien.

- Je tâcherai de me trouver un adversaire qui sera disponible à tout les cours.

- Vous voulez dire que ce sera vous?

- Oui, c'est exact.

Dumbledore se leva et Harry fit de même. Ils sortirent ensemble en silence du bureau et se rendirent toujours en silence à la Grande Salle qui était déjà remplie d'élèves.

Harry n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Un club de duel! Et enseigner par Dumbledore! En plus des cours particuliers de défenses contre les forces du mal pour Harry et quelques autres élèves. Mais Harry se demanda où Dumbledore allait trouver toute l'énergie à y consacrer. Déjà qu'il devait avoir beaucoup de travail en étant directeur, ces deux nouvelles fonctions allaient sûrement lui donner un surplus de travail... Harry commença à se sentir mal un peu. C'était à cause de lui que Dumbledore faisait ça...

- Harry?, dit une voix.

- Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda Harry.

- Tu es en train de renverser tes oeufs sur ta robe, dit alors Ron.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Harry ramassa l'oeuf et se tourna vers Ron. Il devait savoir. Cela allait le concerné lui aussi. Après avoir fini de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, Harry sortit de la grande salle en compagnie de Ron pour se rendre en cour de potions. Harry lui parla alors de son rêve et de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Ron semblait être très surpris.

- Dumbledore veut vraiment que ait des cours particuliers avec lui?, demanda Ron.

- Oui, c'est ça, répondit Harry.

- Je crois qu'on devrait aller voir Hermione après le cour de potions.

- Oui, tu as raison. On ira prendre de ses nouvelles et on lui dira ce que Dumbledore a dit.

Ron hocha la tête et ils entrèrent dans la classe de potions. Rogue fut toujours aussi pénible qu'à son habitude et il réussit à enlever 20 points à Gryffondor parce que Neville a fait fondre son chaudron.

Après le cour ils se dirigèrent en hâte à l'infirmerie et allèrent voir Hermione qui était éveillée. Elle était au fond de l'infirmerie en compagnie de Mme Pomfresh et elle ne semblait pas les avoir vu. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent et ils virent que Hermione était blanche comme un drap, elle semblait secouée, mais elle semblait être en parfait était et en parfaite santé. Harry en fut très content. Au moins Hermione ne serait pas trop blesser...

- Salut, dit-il pour attirer l'attention de son amie.

Il regard alors sur le lit d'à côté et y vit Cho. Il eut un pincement au coeur en la voyant là. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main alors que Mme Pomfresh se levait pour retourner dans son bureau. Harry vint pour ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra en se dirigeant vers eux.

- Je vois que vous êtes déjà là! Je voulais vous parler Miss Granger, dit Dumbledore. Mais je crois que ces jeunes hommes sont venus pour vous dire la même chose que moi...

Dumbledore aidé de Harry raconta le rêve ainsi que son idée à propos des cours particuliers et du Club de Duel. Hermione sembla enchantée. Elle leur annonça qu'elle sortirait l'après-midi même et qu'elle serait heureuse de participer aux deux méthodes de défenses organiser par Dumbledore. Le directeur sourit et sortit de l'infirmerie. Harry et Ron en firent de même après avoir parler un peu avec Hermione. Harry était très heureux que Hermione sorte de l'infirmerie, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Cho. Il avait hâte de pouvoir lui reparler. Il y avait si longtemps...

L'après-midi, Hermione sortit et elle reprit les cours normalement. Beaucoup d'élèves la regardaient, soit par compassion, soit pour rire d'elle comme les Serpentards ne se gênaient pas pour le faire.

Le soir venu, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione furent convoqués par le professeur McGonnagal qui vint les chercher dans leur salle commune. Ils se demandaient se qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir, mais arrivés devant une salle de classe remplie de coussin et de toutes d'instruments, ils surent que c'était Dumbledore qui les avaient convoqués. En entrant, ils remarquèrent que Ernie Macmillan et Justin Finch-Fletchley de Poufsouffle étaient déjà là. Harry se demanda un moment ce que Justin faisait là, mais il dû se rendre compte que Dumbledore l'avait convoqué lui aussi. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir sur des coussins à côté de Ernie et Justin.

- Bon! Enfin tout le monde est là, il ne manque plus que Miss Chang, mais elle devrait être remis sur pied pour notre prochaine réunion, commença Dumbledore joyeux.

- Il va y avoir d'autres réunions?, demanda Ernie qui apparemment ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là.

- J'ai décidé d'organiser des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal avancé pour que certains élèves puissent apprendre à se défendre. Pour l'instant il n'y a que vous et Miss Chang qui n'est pas en état de venir ce soir, mais j'ai l'intention d'agrandir le groupe.

Harry vit Ernie et Justin échanger un regard surpris, mais ils semblaient très intéressés, ce qui remonta un peu le moral de Harry.

- Et vous serez notre professeur?, demanda Ginny qui était assise entre Hermione et Harry.

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Par contre, j'ai des règles à vous imposés. Je ne veux pas que ceux qui ne font pas partit de ce groupe sache ce que ce groupe existe et encore moins ce qui s'y passe. En l'occurence, Madame Edwards ne rien savoir. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle ne sache rien.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance en elle?, demanda Justin.

- J'ai totalement confiance en Madame Edwards. C'est simplement si elle le sait, elle m'accusera de vouloir la tasser de mon projet, ce qui n'est pas le cas, et vous et moi pourrions avoir de gros ennuis. Alors maintenant, si nous commençions notre première leçon?

Tout le monde se leva et Dumbledore leur apprit un sort qui permettait de connaître où se trouvait son ennemi, peu importe où il serait, à la condition qu'il soit à moins de 10 kilomètres. Ce qui ne permettrait pas de localiser Voldemort, mais de quand même savoir quand il pourrait s'approcher de Poudlard. Dumbledore leur apprit aussi plusieurs sortilèges moins important et l'expelliarmus que Harry maîtrisait déjà, mais que apparemment les autres ne savait même pas comment le lancer.

Après deux heures, Dumbledore s'arrêta et se tourna vers les six élèves devant lui et dit:

- J'aimerais que vous reveniez la semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure. Mr.Potter et Mr.Weasley, peut-être pourriez-vous parler de ce groupe à Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Neville Longdubat? Et vous Mr.Macmillan et Mr.Finch-Fletchley, pourriez-vous en parler à Hannah Abbot? Et n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, ce groupe doit rester confidentiel. Je vous remercie, à la semaine prochaine.

Et ils sortirent discrètement de la pièce et Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Harry et Ron montèrent immédiatement se couchés. Ils étaient épuisés.

Une pensée vint à l'esprit de Harry: Si Dumbledore avait dit que Cho serait là pour la prochaine scéance et celle-ci devait être la semaine prochaine, cela voulait-il dire que Cho se remettrait bientôt? Harry sourit à cette pensée. Mais en même temps, si Dumbledore leur apprenait tout ça, c'est qu'il devait savoir que bientôt, quelque chose allait arriver....

-----

Et en voilà un autre de fait. Je ne sais pas si le prochain va venir aussi vite, mais j'essaie de toujours prendre le dessus sur le virus, mais j'ai bien dit j'essaie. M'enfin, je fait du mieux que je peux.

Merci à _Céline_ pour ta review!

Bisous

_Kim_


	12. Personne Suspecte à PréauLard

Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Il est moins long que les deux derniers, mais je vais vous dire bien franchement, il n'y avait pas grand chose de prévue dans ce chapitre, sauf un petit détail…

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12: PERSONNE SUSPECTE À PRÉ-AU-LARD**

Ce fut trois jours plus tard que Cho se remit sur pied. Elle paraissait en pleine forme. Rien n'aurait pu dire que quelques jours auparavant elle étaient toujours dieu ne sait où! Harry avait passer le plus de temps possible à son chevet. Il savait qu'elle avait dû souffrir. Dumbledore avait parler à Cho, il avait tenter de lui faire révélé ce qui s'était passer, mais chaque fois que qui que ce soit y faisait allusion, elle se mettait à pleurer. Et selon Harry, cela prouvait très clairement que Cho avait été torturer ou peut-être des choses bien pires...

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, Harry, aidé de Ron et d'Hermione, avait expliqué à Cho les nouveaux cours particulier de défenses contre les forces du mal enseigné par Dumbledore à des élèves désignés. Cho avait semblé ravie et chaque fois que Harry était avec elle, elle essayait toujours de parler des cours particuliés, mais Harry lui rappelait toujours qu'il fallait être très discret.

Dès la deuxième séance, plusieurs élèves se rajoutèrent. D'abord Cho, puis Dean, Seamus, Neville, Hannah Abbot se rajoutèrent au groupe, comme l'avait voulu Dumbledore. Et même Lavande Brown ainsi que Parvati et Padma Patil se joignirent au groupe. Ils étaient maintenant quatorze dans le groupe.

Au fil des semaines, Dumbledore leur apprirent des dizaines de sorts que Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler. Plus les séances avançaient, plus les sorts semblaient de plus en plus difficile à maîtriser. Bientôt des élèves plus jeune tels que les frères Crivey et des amies de Cho se joignirent au groupe. Plus ils étaient d'élèves, plus la concentration semblait être difficile. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore voulait qu'ils gardent le secret si bientôt la moitié de l'école serait dans le groupe.

Finalement, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour le dimanche de la Saint-Valentin qui était le dimanche suivant. Harry fut très heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle et il courut immédiatement voir Cho. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait le trac d'aller inviter Cho.

- Salut Harry!, dit Cho en le voyant arriver.

- Salut Cho, dit Harry à son tour. Euh...il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard la fin de semaine prochaine et je voulais savoir si tu voulais y passer la journée avec moi?

Cho le regarda et souria à pleine dents.

- Mais bien sûr!, dit-elle. J'en serais ravie!

- Parfait.

Harry alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune, fier de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Le dimanche suivant, tout les élèves à partir de la troisième année se mirent sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard, le seul village à être entièrement sorcier.

Harry attendit Cho dans le hall d'entrer. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps pour que Cho descende pour venir le rejoindre.

- Salut, dit-elle rayonnante.

- Salut Cho, dit Harry.

À la suite des autres élèves, Harry et Cho se mirent en route vers Pré-au-Lard tout en parlant de leur sujet favori: le Quidditch. Plus loin, Harry apperçut Ron et Hermione qui avaient voulu que Harry et Cho restent ensemble, seul.

Harry et Cho firent le tour des magasins. Ils commencèrent par aller chez Zonko, puis chez Honeydukes. Il y firent de nombreux achats et ressortirent dans la rue.

- Où veux-tu aller?, demanda Harry.

- Oh, nous pourrions aller prendre un verre aux Trois Balais, qu'en dis-tu?, répondit Cho.

- C'est une très bonne idée.

Ils se mirent en route vers les Trois Balais. Rendu près de la porte du bar, Cho entra, mais quelque chose d'étrange fit s'arrêter Harry. C'était plutôt quelqu'un qui l'avait fait arrêter. La personne était vêtue totalement de noir. La personne avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais semblable à celui de Harry. Harry savait pertinemment que cette personne n'était pas de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, sa silhouette lui était vraiment très familière. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Et il n'eut pas le temps de le savoir, car la personne disparut derrière la porte d'un boutique.

- Tu viens Harry?, demanda la voix de Cho.

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il bloquait la porte d'entrer. Il se retourna et dit:

- Euh...oui, oui, j'arrive.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la boutique où la personne venait tout juste d'entrer et il entra à son tour dans les Trois Balais. Il alla chercher les bierreaubeurre pendant que Cho allait chercher une table. Il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard à une table dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'aperçut alors que Cho était aller s'asseoir avec Ron et Hermione et qu'ils étaient en très grande discussion. Lorsque Harry arriva, les trois compères se turent et il eut la très nette impression qu'ils étaient en train de parler de lui.

- Allez, assis-toi, dit Ron.

Il lui montra une chaise entre lui et Cho et Harry s'y assit. Ils se mirent alors à parler très discrètement des cours particuliers.

Vers trois heures trente, ils sortirent des Trois Balais et se mirent en route pour retourner à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione devant, Harry et Cho derrière, ils marchaient quand tout d'un coup, une étrange personne passa à côté d'eux. Harry la reconnut immédiatement à cause des cheveux noirs de jais, c'était la même personne qu'il avait aperçut précédemment. Cette fois, la personne avait prit la précaution d'enfiler un chapeau de sorcière. Harry continua de marcher tout en continuant de regarder la personne. Il savait que cette personne n'aurait pas dû être là, il en avait la certitude. Il sentait que cette personne était une mauvaise présence, quelqu'un qui avait un but très précis. Harry se retourna et se secoua mentalement. "Je commence à devenir paranoïaque!", se dit-il. Il continua son chemin en compagnie de Cho tout en se disant qu'il s'en faisait absolument pour rien.

Pourtant, Harry ne avait pas à quel point il avait raison...cette personne avait un but très précis, un but énormément précis.

* * *

Merci à _Celine_ pour ta review.

Même politique que d'habitude, le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible!

_Kim_


	13. Le Retour De Ange

Désolée pour le long délais, mais il y a un côté positif : pendant ce long temps, j'ai envoyer mon ordinateur se faire réparer et maintenant je vais pouvoir faire des updates plus souvent et je pourrait vous donner les nouveaux chapitres plus rapidement!

_

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 13: LE RETOUR DE ANGE**

Le soir même, Harry fit un rêve, mais il n'en garda cependant aucun souvenir. Il avait beau vouloir s'en rappeler, c'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait jetter un sort pour ne pas qu'il s'en rappelle. Et il savait pertinemment que ce rêve avait quelque chose de significatif, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeller de quoi que ce soit, et ça le mettait hors de lui.

La semaine qui suivit fut aussi ordinaire qu'à l'habitude. À mesure que la fin de l'année approchait, les professeurs semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à donner aux élèves de plus en plus de devoirs.

Le premier jour de Mars, Harry remarqua quelque chose de très étrange à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Premièrement, le bruit des conversations était beaucoup moins élevé qu'à l'habitude. Plusieurs élèves semblaient être anormalement très absorbés par leur petit-déjeuner. Harry se tourna vers la table des professeurs et remarqua que Rogue ainsi que les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick semblaient beaucoup trop absorbés par quelque chose qui se trouvait dans leur verre de jus de citrouille. Il tourna sa tête un peu et vit que Madame Edwards avait un étrange air ravi sur le visage.

Harry se secoua la tête, ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait pas être réel, voyons! Pourtant quand il lança un autre regard un peu partout dans la Grande Salle, il dût se rendre à l'évidence: il y avait vraiment quelque chose de louche dans tout ça. Quelque chose de pas normal. Une ou deux personnes, ça aurait pu être normal, mais la moitié de l'école? Non, c'était tout juste impossible!

Il n'en parla cependant pas à Ron et Hermione qui eux semblaient parfaitement normal. Harry était heureux que ses meilleurs ami n'aient pas été toucher par cette vague de folie qui avait sembler envahir la moitié de l'école. Il passa un petit bonjour à Cho qui semblait toujours aussi normale que lui.

Harry accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione se rendit à son cour de défense contre les forces du mal et il fut surpris en rentrant dans la classe de ne pas apercevoir le professeur Edwards. C'était plutôt le professeur Rogue qui semblait toujours être en train de fixer quelque chose sur son bureau vide. Harry haussa un sourcil et il remarqua que Ron et Hermione avaient eu la même réaction que lui. Il s'assirent dans le fond de la classe et se mirent à parler:

- Pourquoi c'est Rogue et pas Edwards?, demanda Ron.

Apparemment Ron n'avait pas hausser le sourcil pour la même raison que Harry.

- Moi ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi il fixe son bureau comme ça, dit alors Hermione.

Harry était content de ne pas être le seul à l'avoir remarquer. Il commençait presque à se demander s'il était fou!

- Ce sont les deux principales questions pour l'instant..., dit Harry.

- Regardez les autres élèves, dit soudainement Hermione d'un ton un peu inquiet.

Certains élèves semblaient aussi normaux qu'eux, mais d'autres semblaient presque être hypnotiser. Ils semblaient marcher machinalement sans même savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

Tout ça devenait de plus en plus étrange selon Harry. Il jetta un autre coup d'oeil à Rogue et il fut surpris de voir que Rogue semblait ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait dans cette classe. Le professeur regardait partout en fronçant les sourcils puis il s'arrêta quelques secondes de s'agiter et haussa les sourcils de surprise. Apparemment, il avait eu la réponse à sa question.

Selon Harry, cela était un comportement de fou. C'était comme si Rogue entendait des voix et tout le monde sait qu'entendre des voix, c'est être fou...

- Avez-vous remarquer que certains élèves et certains professeurs étaient pareils au petit-déjeuner?, demanda Hermione en ramenant Harry à la réalité.

- Oui, moi j'avais remarquer, c'est vraiment très étrange le comportement qu'ils ont tous, répondit Harry.

- Je crois que quelqu'un a jeté un maléfice sur certains élèves et j'ai le sentiment que c'est un très mauvais maléfice, dit Hermione.

- Je suis absolument d'accord avec elle, dit Ron qui avait tout écouter leur conversation sans dire un mot.

Harry fit un signe approbateur pour montrer qu'il était lui aussi d'accord avec Hermione.

Le reste du cour se passa comme si de rien n'était. Rogue donnait son cour de la même manière que d'habitude et les élèves étaient tous revenu à la normale. Mais dès qu'ils furent sortit du cour, une grande majorité d'élèves se retrouvèrent dans le même état d'hypnose que précédemment. C'en devenant de plus en plus inquiétant.

La journée se passa ainsi. Pendant les cours tout le monde semblait normal et à l'extérieur des cours la moitié des élèves était dans un genre d'état d'hypnose.

Le soir venu, Harry en eut assez de voir tout le monde regarder dans le vide et il monta très tôt au dortoir des garçons en compagnie de Ron. Il eut tout de même une certaine misère à s'endormir. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup de ce qui arrivait aux élèves et à certains professeurs. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu connaître la réponse à se qui arrivait, mais qu'il était incapable de s'en souvenir.

Harry fini tout de même par réussir à s'endormir. Mais ce fut un sommeil assez agité...

Il était dans la tour d'astronomie en compagnie de Cho. Ils étaient en train de passer une agréable soirée romantique. Cho s'approcha près du visage de Harry. C'est alors que le visage de Cho se transforma en un visage plus fin au nez un peu plus long et aux cheveux courts d'un noir de jais pareil comme celui de Harry. Le visage qui venait d'apparaître était le même visage que la personne bizarre que Harry avait vu à Pré-au-Lard. Le visage étira ses lèvres en un long sourire et c'est alors que Harry la reconnu: c'était Ange Jorkins!...ou plutôt...Ange Jedusor! Il fut énormément surpris de voir que cette fille avait pu réussir à pénétrer ses rêves. Que lui voulait-elle?

Ange se mit alors à parler d'un voix grave et froide, comme son père, Lord Voldemort.

- Bonsoir Potter, je profite d'un moment seule pour te rendre une petite visite nocture, dit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?, demanda froidement Harry.

- T'avertir...

- M'avertir de quoi?

- Si tu me laissais finir de parler, tu le saurais!

Ange avait perdu son sourire et elle semblait enragée.

- Alors tu m'écoutes, crétin, continua-t-elle. Moi, je ne veux pas faire la guerre avec toi, il faut juste que tu coopères.

- Tu peux toujours rêver, répondit Harry rageusement.

- Tu vas te la fermer oui?, hurla Ange. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarquer l'état d'hypnose dans lequel était une bonne partie des élèves..., continua-t-elle plus calmement.

- C'était toi?, s'écria Harry.

- Oui. Et ce n'était qu'un avertissement, Potter. J'ai l'intention d'aller encore plus loin et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va m'empêcher d'agir.

Harry pensa. S'il ne faisait rien, Ange allait faire du mal aux autres élèves. Non, il ne fallait pas.

- Que veux-tu que je fasses?, demanda-t-il dans l'espoir que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il pense.

- C'est simple, répondit Ange. Tu te rend à l'évidence, tu ne peux plus nous échapper à mon père et à moi. Tu n'as plus le choix, tu dois te rendre sinon les autres vont mourir par ta faute...

- Jamais de la vie!

Harry se réveilla à ce moment en sursaut. Il était en sueur. Il venait tout juste d'avoir une conversation avec Ange, la fille de Voldemort et il venait presque de vendre les autres élèves. Il venait de dire qu'il ne se rendrait pas, mais en ne le faisant pas, Ange et Voldemort n'hésiterais pas à tuer les autres élèves pour le faire changer d'idée...

Harry était au milieu d'un très grand dilemme.........

* * *

Et voilà enfin je l'ai fait! Je suis vraiment contente! Et j'espère que vous aussi.

Merci à _Celine, Zabou _et _CeDDD _pour vos reviews. J'espère vous revoir pour ce chapitre-ci.

Prochain chapitre, le plus vite possible,

_Kim _:)


	14. Surprenante Révélation

Et d'un autre! Et oui, il est venu rapidement celui-là! J'ai eu un peu d'inspiration ce matin alors je me suis dit qu'un nouveau chapitre ferait plaisir à mes lecteurs! ;)

Je tiens à rappeler _qu'il ne faut pas prendre en compte le tome 5_ dans cette fic et je vous conseille d'aller lire la première partie avant de continuer celle-ci. C'était juste un rappel pour ceux qui se poserait des questions. ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 : SURPRENANTE RÉVÉLATION**

Harry ne se rendormit pas de la nuit. Premièrement, il n'avait pas envie de faire un autre rêve dans le même genre. Deuxièmement, il était trop préoccupé par ses pensées. Il ne cessait de réfléchir. Chaque mot, chaque détail de son rêve, il s'en souvenait. _"tu dois te rendre sinon les autres vont mourir par ta faute..."_ Il ne cessait de se repasser dans sa tête cette phrase que Ange avait dit. Était-elle vraiment sérieuse? Était-elle réellement prête à tuer des innocents pour lui se rende? Oui, il était certain que Ange Jedusor, fille de Voldemort, serait prête à tuer toute la planète s'il le fallait juste pour que lui, Harry Potter, le survivant, se rende.

Il avait peur de se qui pourrait arriver. Peut-être avait-elle déjà fait des victimes? _"Non, il ne faut pas que tu pense à ça!"_, pensa Harry.

Il se secoua mentalement et se rendit alors compte que les autres garçons de son dortoir étaient en train de se lever. Harry jetta un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre et s'aperçut que le soleil était déjà levé depuis assez longtemps. Harry décida alors de faire comme si lui aussi venait tout juste de se réveiller pour ne pas se faire poser de questions sur quoi que ce soit. Il parlerait de son rêve à Ron et Hermione plus tard quand ils seraient tout les trois seuls. Il se leva donc, s'habilla en même temps que les autres, tenta en vain de se peigner les cheveux et alla rejoindre Ron qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers.

---

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent vers le cour de Soins aux Créatures Magique. Harry en profita pour parler de son rêve à Ron et à Hermione. Après qu'il ait fini son récit, il se retrouva devant deux têtes pensives.

- C'est bizarre qu'elle puisse s'introduire comme ça dans tes rêves et avoir une conversation avec toi pareil comme si tu étais dans la même pièce, à côté d'elle, dit Hermione après avoir réfléchi pendant quelques minutes.

- Pour ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus, dit Harry, c'est surtout qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle pourrait tuer des élèves pour me convaincre de me rendre. Je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'elle tue qui que ce soit, mais je n'ai pas envie non plus de me rendre.

- Je crois que tu le veuilles ou non, tu auras à faire un choix difficile.

- Je pense qu'on pourrait peut-être essayer de trouver une solution pour qu'elle ne puisse plus entrer dans le château..., dit alors Ron le visage pensif.

- Oui, il faudrait que j'aille voir à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure...

- Moi je pensais plutôt à aller voir Dumbledore.

Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron. Pour elle, les livres de la bibliothèque avaient toujours réponse à tout. D'ailleurs, selon elle, aller voir Dumbledore serait sûrement inutile et sûrement dérangeant pour le directeur.

Arrivés au cour, ils aperçurent les Serpentards qui semblaient bien ricaner. Harry tenta de voir se qui faisait tant rire les Serpentards, mais il n'y parvint pas. Drago Malefoy s'avança alors vers Harry en lui tendant un petit bout de papier.

- Il y a un petit hibou ce matin qui a foncé dans la fenêtre de notre salle commune, il apportait une jolie petite lettre, dit alors Malefoy ricanant.

Harry ne répondit pas et s'attarda sur le bout de papier. Il y reconnu l'écriture de Sirius. Intrigué, il se mit à lire la lettre, Ron et Hermione lisant par dessus son épaule.

_Salut Harry,_

_Comment ça va? Il y a longtemps que je ne t'avais pas écrit! J'en suis sincèrement désolé, j'avais beaucoup de boulot au ministère. Tu sais Harry, j'aurais à te parler, je ne sais pas quand, je te réécrirai. _

_Sirius_

_P.S.: Le hibou que je t'envoie a l'air un peu malade, j'espère qu'il se rendra à toi sans problème._

Après sa lecture, Harry ne voyait pas se qui pouvait faire rire les Serpentards à ce point. Il retourna le morceau de parchemin pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'écrit à l'arrière. D'ailleurs, il trouva la lettre de Sirius très brève...et même un peu trop brève. Et une autre chose: pourquoi avoir utiliser un petit hibou malade alors qu'il devait y avoir des hiboux beaucoup plus qualifié au ministère. Tout ça était bien étrange...

- Pourquoi vous riez?, demanda Hermione.

Malefoy vint pour répondre, mais la forte voix de Hagrid enterra sa voix. Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent alors vers le cour. Ils étudiaient aujourd'hui les Spoutnik (N/A: Ne cherchez pas, c'est moi qui vient de l'inventer). C'étaient des créatures qui semblaient être un croisement entre un chat et un oiseau, ce qui les rendaient très spécial. Malheureusement, il était très difficile de les approcher et le cour d'aujourd'hui consistait à essayer de trouver comment les approcher...cette tâche se révéla être une mission impossible.

---

Les semaines passèrent sans que Harry ne reçoive aucune nouvelle lettre de Sirius. Après la dernière lettre de son parrain, Harry avait commencer à s'inquiété sérieusement. Il avait fait part de ses inquiétudes à Ron et à Hermione qui avaient essayés de le rassuré le mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Harry leur en avait été très reconnaissant, mais il ne cessait tout de même de se faire un sang d'encre pour Sirius.

Ainsi passa le mois de Mars, sans nouvelles de Sirius, ainsi passèrent les deux premières semaines d'Avril, sans que Harry ne reçoive ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot de la part de son parrain.

Ce fut pendant la troisième semaine d'Avril, pendant l'heure du dîner, que Harry aperçut un hibou grand duc venir lui porter une lettre avec l'écriture de Sirius. Enfin, Harry se sentit soulagé. Il avait la lettre de son parrain, il était très heureux.

Il attendit cependant d'être seul avec Ron et Hermione pour lire la lettre, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire poser de question par les autres, surtout que le hibou grand duc n'était pas vraiment arrivé au bon moment.

Il fini de manger et lui, Ron et Hermione montèrent à la salle commune et s'installèrent dans un coin isolé afin de pouvoir lire la lettre de Sirius.

_Salut Harry,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce si long délai. Je suppose que tu t'es fait un sang d'encre pour moi, mais je te rassure, je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai une petite chose très importante à te révéler. Et aussi à Dumbledore, c'est pourquoi je vous donne rendez-vous dans le bureau de Dumbledore à toi ainsi qu'à Ron et Hermione s'ils veulent venir. Je serai là à 19h (7h pm) donc essayez d'être là à cette heure, car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je n'ai pas encore averti Dumbledore, mais je lui écrirai une lettre tout de suite après celle-ci. _

_J'espère que tu vas bien,_

_Sirius_

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione qui lut par dessus son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?, demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien nous irons à ce rendez-vous à 19h dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dit Hermione.

- Je me demande pourquoi il met tant de mystère...

- Il a peut-être pas envie de tout écrire dans une lettre, au cas où elle serait interceptée, dit Ron.

- Oui tu as sûrement raison.

19h arriva très rapidement. Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivés devant la gargouille, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne savaient pas le mot de passe. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit, lançant apparaître le professeur Dumbledore.

- Je vous attendais depuis quelques minutes, dit-il en souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione, il monta les escaliers en marbre. Il était très perplexe. Ce devait vraiment être très important pour que Sirius leur donne rendez-vous dans le bureau même du directeur de l'école.

Les trois élèves accompagnés du directeur entrèrent dans le bureau directoral où les attendait Sirius. En les voyant, Sirius leur fit un sourire chaleureux. Il s'approcha d'Harry et lui fit une étreinte paternelle. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore prirent place sur les chaises entourant le bureau et Sirius commença à parler.

- Si je vous ai tous convoqués ici, c'est que j'ai une information très importante à vous donner, dit-il.

- Alors nous t'écoutons, dit Dumbledore, bienveillant.

- Bon alors, au ministère il y a une nouvelle communauté très secrète qui espionne les activités de Voldemort. Et d'après le rapport de ceux qui font l'enquête, il y aurait des activités malsaine au sein même de Poudlard.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Sirius, dit Dumbledore calmement.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu du rapport, il y aurait un mangemort dans l'école qui a pour mission d'espionner Harry et d'essayer d'obtenir le plus d'information sur vos activités, Albus.

- Ah bon?, dit Dumbledore. Et je suppose que tu sais de qui il s'agit?

- Oui, professeur. Toujours d'après le rapport, le mangemort infiltré serait madame Edwards.

Cette information fut suivit d'un lourd silence. Madame Edwards, le professeure que tout le monde adore était en faite un mangemort? Selon Harry, ce n'était pas surprenant...il aurait même dû s'en apercevoir.

- Donc d'après ce rapport, madame Edwards serait en fait une mangemort infiltré?, demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, c'est exact, répondit Sirius.

- Très bien. Maintenant, pourquoi avoir inviter ces jeunes élèves?

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil vers Harry et dit:

- J'ai des raisons de croire que madame Edwards veut du mal à Harry. Je suis certain qu'elle a participée aux différents enlèvements et attaques depuis le début de l'année. Je voulais que Harry, Ron et Hermione soient sur leur garde, c'est très important pour moi.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et se tourna vers les trois adolescents.

- Vous allez bien m'écouter tout les trois, dit-il. Je veux que vous soyiez sur vos garde et que vous fassiez attention à madame Edwards, compris?

Les trois élèves hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension et se levèrent pour partir. Ils dirent au revoir à Sirius et à Dumbledore et sortirent du bureau.

Harry repassait l'information dans sa tête. Madame Edwards lui voulait peut-être du mal. Qui sait peut-être l'avait-elle suivit et peut-être qu'elle avait entendu leur conversation. Ça lui faisait tout de même un peu peur. Même s'il ne portait pas vraiment madame Edwards dans son coeur, jamais il n'aurait penser qu'elle soit mangemort.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était certain qu'elle ne l'attaquerait pas. Pourquoi le ferait-elle? Ce serait comme se dénoncé elle-même...

Mais à ce moment, il ne savait pas à quel point il avait tord........

* * *

J'ai été rapide pour celui-ci! Prochain chapitre, l'action commence réellement, ça va être cool!!!!

Merci à _Celine _et à _Zabou _pour vos reviews.

J'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre avant Vendredi, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre car la semaine je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à cause de l'école et les devoirs. Mais je vais faire mon possible pour poster le plus vite possible, c'est promis! ;)

On se revoit au chapitre 15!

_ Kim_ ;)


	15. Pris Au Piège

Non, non, non, non, non, non, je ne vous aie pas oublier! Nan! J'ai juste eu un petit problème d'ordinateur et je l'ai renvoyer se faire réparé. Je pu la ravoir jeudi dernier, mais j'ai passer la fin de semaine à l'extérieur et j'ai eu de la misère à avoir le temps d'écrire ce chapitre parce que j'avais aussi un devoir de biologie à faire et c'était trrrrrèèèèsssssssss long, croyez-moi. J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas…

Bon j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre parce que je lui ai donner toute l'attention que je pouvais dans les dernières heures ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 : PRIS AU PIÈGE**

Depuis que Sirius avait dit à Harry que Madame Edwards était une mangemort, Harry jetait sans cesse des coups d'oeil au professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il s'était alors aperçut que Madame Edwards le regardait souvent du coin de l'oeil. Il s'était aussi rendu compte qu'elle était souvent dans les mêmes endroits que lui. Ça commençait à l'inquiété. Par contre, il s'arrangeait pour que son inquiétude ne paresse pas. Il ne fallait pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de Madame Edwards!

Le mois de mai passa, puis on entama le mois de Juin, dernier mois d'école. Plus rien de bizarre ne s'était passer depuis. Tellement rien que ça paraissait bizarre. Par contre, avec le début du mois de Juin, Hermione ne cessait de rappeler à Harry et Ron qu'ils devaient absolument révisés pour leurs examens de fin d'année. Mais il était tout de même bien plus intéressant de jouer aux échecs version sorcier!

Un jour, la veille du premier examen, Harry se concentrait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait faim, mais aussitôt qu'il voulait essayer de manger quelque chose, il était prit d'un mal de coeur épouvantable!

Vers 20h30 (8h30 pm), Harry décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à Hagrid. Ron et Hermione décidèrent de l'accompagné. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs sans dirent un mot. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée qui était étrangement froid compte tenu du fait qu'ils était en Juin et il faisait très sombre...bizarrement sombre.

- Bonsoir, dit une voix familière derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Madame Edwards. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une couette sur le côté et portait un étrange maquillage qui lui donnait l'air méchante. Elle portait une robe noir sexy à bretelle spaghetti (N/A: dsl j'ai pas pu m'empêcher!!!) avec un très grand décolté. Elle n'avait pas de manche et la première réaction de Harry fut de regarder sur son bras gauche pour voir s'il y avait la marque des ténèbres, mais il n'y en avait pas. Madame Edwards semblait l'avoir remarquer car elle dit d'une voix froide en remuant très peu les lèvres:

- Non, ne cherchez pas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas assez stupide pour me faire une marque alors que je travail sous le nez de cet imbécile amoureux des moldus qu'est Dumbledore.

Une bouffée de rage monta en Harry. Furieux il répliqua:

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez?

Madame Edwards l'examina un instant. Elle semblait réfléchir à la meilleure réponse à donner.

- Vous le saurez bien assez vite, Potter, dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Qu'est-ce que cette phrase voulait bien dire? Il regarda Ron et Hermione. Ron semblait aussi abasourdi que lui tandis que Hermione ne faisait que lancer un regard noir à Madame Edwards qui le lui rendait bien. Harry sentit alors une main sur son bras qui le tirait vers l'arrière et la tête se mit à lui tourner. Il eut le temps de voir que quelqu'un prenait le bras de Ron et que celui-ci semblait dans le même état que lui. Harry se sentit tournoyer et finalement il perdit connaissance.

Quand il fini par se réveiller, il était coucher par terre et il faisait sombre, très sombre. Il se releva car le plancher n'était pas très confortable et il avait un sacrer mal de dos. Il remarqua deux silhouette à côté de lui et après les avoir observé un certain temps, il se rendit compte que si ces silhouette était autant flou c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Il regarda partout à la recherche de ses lunettes et les trouva à quelques mètres de lui. Il les prit, les mit sur son nez et se tourna vers les silhouette. Il se rendit alors compte que les deux silhouette était Ron et Hermione.

D'ailleurs, où étaiet-ils? Il regarda un peu partout, mais il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et la seule source de lumière était une petite chandelle.

Tout à coup, il vit que Ron et Hermione se réveillaient eux aussi. Il s'approcha d'eux et chuchota:

- Où on est?

Un moment de silence suivit durant lequel Ron s'étira et Hermione se releva en faisant les cents pas. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, cherchant sûrement à savoir où ils étaient.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on nous a tendu un piège..., dit-elle soudainement. Madame Edwards nous a sûrement retenue dans le hall car il devait y avoir un piège. Est-ce que ça vous a fait comme moi? Avez-vous sentit quelqu'un vous prendre le bras et ensuite vous vous êtes évanouis?

Harry et Ron répondirent par un signe approbatif.

Hermione continua à faire les cents pas et fini par s'asseoir à côté de Ron et d'Harry. Au même moment, une porte à côté d'eux s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Harry se releva et commença à marcher vers l'endroit où la porte s'était ouverte. Ron et Hermione le suivaient de près. Harry avait une certaine peur, mais il voulait absolument savoir qui était entrer. Il vit alors une silhouette se diriger vers la gauche sans leur accorder la moindre attention. La personne alluma une chandelle, deux, trois et finalement, elle jeta un sort qui fit allumer des centaines et des centaines de chandelles partout dans la pièce. Il faisait très clair. La personne se retourna vers eux et Harry entendit Hermione pousser une exclamation de dégoût.

C'était Ange. Harry l'avait à peine reconnu au premier coup d'oeil tellement elle avait changer. Elle avait toujours ses cheveux noirs, mais ils étaient long attachés en une longue queue de cheval. Elle avait un étrange maquillage semblable à celui de Madame Edwards. Elle avait aussi une robe sexy, mais moins décolté que celle de Madame Edwards. Elle afficha un sourire machiavélique et s'avança de quelques pas vers eux.

- Bonsoir Harry, dit-elle de sa voix froide.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui lança un regard noir. Il était tellement dégouté, qu'il n'était pas capable de parler. Il savait maintenant où ils étaient. Cet endroit devait être où Voldemort emprisonnait ses prisonniers, Harry en était certain.

Après les avoirs regardés en silence pendant quelques minutes, Ange recommença à parler avec une pointe d'amusement.

- J'espère pour vous que vous avez fait votre prière, car vous ne resterez pas en vie très longtemps, dit-elle.

- Quand Dumbledore s'apercevra de notre absence, il se doutera de qui nous a enlevés, dit Hermione.

- Sûrement. Mais il ne sait pas où nous sommes et de plus, vous serez mort au moment où il découvrira où vous êtes.

-Tu crois qu'on va se laisser faire?, cracha rageusement Harry.

- Je ne le crois pas, je le sais. Parce que si vous ne vous laissez pas faire, vous allez souffrir beaucoup plus, croyez-moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui me fait peur.

- Moi non plus, dirent Ron et Hermione en même temps.

Ange leur lança un regard noir et se retourna pour sortir de la pièce. Elle ouvrit la porte et avant de la fermer elle se retourna et dit dans un murmure:

- Si j'étais vous, je n'essaierais même pas de défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous êtes trop faible pour le combattre.

Et elle sortit en claquant la porte. Ron se précipita vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir dans l'espoir de pouvoir se sauver, mais Ange avait déjà jeter un sort de verrouille.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici!, s'écria rageusement Harry.

Ron et Hermione s'était assis par terre et Harry alla les rejoindre. Chacun semblait réfléchir à la meilleure façon de sortir de cet endroit sans aucune blessure. Mais c'était presque impossible. Harry était certain qu'il devait y avoir des mangemorts qui montaient la garde pour que personne ne puisse sortir...

Le seul moyen de sortir de cet endroit était de prévenir Dumbledore, mais d'aucune façon lui, Ron ou Hermione ne pourrait aller le prévenir. C'était peine perdue. Mais Harry était certain qu'il pourrait sortir d'ici vivant s'il gardait son sang froid.

Soudain, sa cicatrice se mit à lui faire mal, très mal, comme si sa tête était pour fendre en deux. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra. La personne semblait grande et maigre. Plus la personne s'approchait de lui, plus Harry avait mal à la tête.

Une seule personne pouvait avoir cet effet sur lui et c'était Lord Voldemort.

La personne s'approcha de plus en plus et bientôt, elle fut seulement à quelques centimètres d'eux. Harry avait mal et il entendait Ron et Hermione sangloter. Eux aussi ils devaient avoir peur. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils leur arrivent quoi que ce soit.

- Bonsoir, j'espère pour vous que vous êtes prêt à mourir, car moi je suis prêt à vous tués..., s'éleva la voix Voldemort.

Harry leva les yeux et s'aperçut que Voldemort était tout prêt d'Hermione. Il se pencha vers elle qui continuait de sangloter, mit une main sous son menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas changer, petite, dit Voldemort froidement. Je t'ai souvent laisser la vie sauve, mais maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de toi alors, je vais te surprimer.

Hermione pleurait. Harry tenta de se lever pour aller protéger Hermione, mais il tomba par terre car sa tête était trop lourde. Ron, lui, semblait avoir été stupéfixé. Voldemort sortit sa baguette d'une de ses poches de sa robe de sorcier et se prépara à envoyer un sort.

- AVADA...

- NON!

Harry vint pour se jetter sur Voldemort, mais une force incroyable l'en empêcha. Harry regarda d'où venait cette force et il se rendit compte que deux personnes se tenait sur le bord de la porte. En voyant ces deux personnes, Harry fut soulagé. Tellement, qu'il ne sentait même plus la douleur à sa cicatrice...

Ils étaient sauvés...

* * *

Bon et bien voilà, j'ai fini par le pondre ce chapitre! J'espère que vous l'avez aimés. Encore désoler pour l'attente, ça ne devrait plus arriver.

Il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres. J'ai décidé d'en faire seulement 17 au lieu de 18 parce que j'ai décidé d'en mettre deux dans le même…je sais pas si vous comprenez mon raisonnement, mais c'est comme ça quand même lol!

Bon, maintenant, merci à _celine_, _Zabou_ et _CeDDD _pour vos reviews. J'apprécie énormément votre support, merci bocoup ;)

Le prochain chapitre, d'ici une semaine promis.

_Kim_


	16. Hors De Danger

Et voilà! Pour celui-ci j'ai été ultra rapide! Vous êtes chanceux, j'avais rien à faire et l'inspiration m'est venue tout d'un coup! J'avais plus l'intention de commencer ce chapitre demain ou lundi, mais l'inspiration m'est venue, je ne l'ai pas laisser passer!!!

_Bonne Lecture!!!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16: HORS DE DANGER**

Voldemort n'acheva pas son sort et se retourna vivement. Il se passa quelques secondes de lourd silence durant lesquels Harry sentit une tension dans l'air. Il se releva tranquillement et vint pour faire un pas, mais...

- Non, Harry, reste où tu es!, dit la voix d'une des deux personnes.

La voix était inquiète.

Les deux personnes s'avancèrent dans la pièce, vers Voldemort. Harry distingua parfaitement les cheveux sombre de Sirius et la longue barbe blanche d'Albus Dumbledore. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que la présence de Sirius en cet endroit n'était pas un pur hasard. Comme si Sirius se trouvait déjà dans cet endroit avant même que lui, Ron et Hermione n'arrivent.

Harry chassa cette idée de sa tête et tenta de voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce. En fait, il ne se passait bizarrement rien. Dumbledore et Voldemort aviat la baguette levée l'une vers l'autre et se lançaient des regards meutriers. Hermione et Ron étaient assis par terre tout échevelés et semblaient retenir leur souffle. Quant à Sirius, il regardait Harry d'un regard pénétrant, gênant même.

Soudain, il y eut une détonation et Harry reporta son attention sur les deux plus grands sorciers au monde. Voldemort venait d'attaquer avec un sort dont Harry n'avait pas la connaissance. Dumbledore était sur le point de répliquer avec un sort complexe qui enlevait une partie de l'énergie de l'adversaire. Voldemort esquiva le sort et reprit l'attaque.

Harry sentit alors un bras le tirer vers l'arrière. Il vit Sirius courir vers Ron et Hermione qui étaient pétrifiés de terreur. Il les emmena à côté d'Harry et se mit devant eux et dit à voix basse:

- À la sortie de cette salle, il y a un couloir. Vous prenez la droite et vous allez jusqu'au bout. Au bout, il y a deux porte, une sur la gauche et une sur la droite. Vous prenez celle sur la gauche qui donne sur un escalier et vous descendez. Ensuite vous prenez le couloir qu'il y a devant vous. Ça vous mène à un hall d'entrée. Vous sortez, vous allez derrière les buissons qui sont à votre droites et vous vous y cachez. Vous attendez là, nous allons venir vous chercher. Est-ce que c'est compris.

Harry, Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Maintenant, quand je dirai allez-y, vous courrez le plus vite possible et vous sortez, d'accord?, dit Sirius.

- D'accord, dirent les trois adolescents d'une même voix.

Sirius se retourna vers le duel entre Voldemort et Dumbledore et regarda. Voldemort avait une légère avance, mais à peine. Tout les deux étaient concentrés sur leur duel pour voir quoi que ce soit autour d'eux. Sirius se tourna vers eux et s'exclama à voix basse:

- Allez-y!

Harry se leva le plus rapidemment possible et aida Hermione à se lever. Ron vint l'aider lui aussi. Quand ils furent tout les trois remit sur pieds, ils se mirent à courir le plus rapidement possible et sortirent de la pièce. Il y avait un très grand couloir sombre. Ils prirent à droite, comme Sirius l'avait dit. Ils coururent le plus rapidement possible et atteignirent le fond du couloir sans aucune difficulté. Comme Sirius l'avait précisé, il y avait deux portes, une à gauche et une à droite. Harry regarda autour, s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux et ouvrit tranquillement la porte de gauche. À peine ouverte, il entendit quelqu'un monter. Son coeur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle, sa respiration était saccadée. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione et fit signe la porte derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et tentèrent d'ouvrir l'autre porte, mais elle était verrouiller. Hermione sortit sa baguette et articula un léger _Alohomora_. La porte s'ouvrit et tout les trois entrèrent au même moment que l'autre porte s'ouvrait.

Une personne aux cheveux roux, avec un maquillage douteux et une robe sexy entra. C'était Madame Edwards. Harry priait pour qu'elle ne les voient pas. Sa prière fut réalisée, car Madame Edwards passa à côté et s'en alla plus loin où Harry ne pouvait plus la voir.

Il attendit tout de même quelques instants pour s'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien partit. Ensuite, il fit signe à Ron et Hermione de le suivre et ils sortirent de la pièce en prenant bien le soin de la verrouiller pour ne pas laisser de trace de leur passage. Ils ouvrirent la porte de gauche doucement et un après l'autre ils se mirent à descendre l'escalier en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Au bas de l'escalier, ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir. Ils avancèrent vers l'avant comme Sirius leur avait dit et ne rencontrèrent personne. Tout était sombre, on n'y voyait pas grand chose. Bientôt, ils virent une lumière vive provenant d'une pièce ouverte. Ils avancèrent prudemment et virent que la lumière provenait d'un immense hall d'entrée qui donnait sur toutes les étages. Il y en avait en tout 6 étages. Harry regarda partout pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne. Il fit signe à Ron et Hermione de le suivre et ils descendirent le riche escalier en marbre.

Bien qu'il avait extrêmement peur, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la beauté des meubles qu'il y avait dans le hall. Avec la lumière éblouissante, les objets semblaient encore plus impressionnant.

Finalement, Harry atteint le bas de l'escalier et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il posa la main sur la poignée de porte et tenta de la tournée, mais elle était verrouiller. Hermione arriva et lança un _Alohomora_, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle réessaya trois fois, sans succès.

- Comment allons-nous faire pour sortir?, dit-elle morte de peur.

- Oh, mais il n'est pas question que vous sortiez d'ici, très chère, dit une voix féminine et glaçiale derrière eux.

Harry se retourna et Ron et Hermione l'imitèrent. Ange se trouvaient maintenant devant eux, la baguette à la main.

-Ce n'est pas bien de vouloir s'enfuir ainsi, dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Vous pensiez peut-être que personne ne vous verraient.

- Personne ne nous a vu à part toi, cracha Harry.

- Oh, vous n'êtes pas assez prudent. Madame Edwards vous avaient vus.

Elle étira encore plus son sourire mauvais. Harry fut alors dégoutée par elle. Elle pouvait bien être la fille de Voldemort.

- Et que vas-tu faire de nous maintenant?, demanda-t-il en essayant de garder son calme.

- Eh bien, comme mon père est occupé à faire un duel avec Dumbledore, je crois que ce sera moi qui vous tuera, répondit Ange en étirant un sourire amusé.

Hermione éclata en sanglot et Ron tenta de la réconforter du mieux qu'il put.

- Vous savez, vous deux (elle désigna Ron et Hermione), dit Ange, vous n'auriez pas dû être là. Malheureusement pour vous, vous avez décider de suivre votre gentil petit Harry...eh bien maintenant vous allez subir le même sort que lui.

Elle se tut et s'approcha d'eux. Ses pas résonnèrent dans tout le hall. Bientôt, elle ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de Harry. Elle leva la baguette, puis la rebaissa.

- J'ai décidé de faire un duel avec toi, Potter, dit-elle. Prend ta baguette et place-toi.

Harry prit sa baguette et se mit face à Ange. Ils se saluèrent brièvement et Ange commença avec _Rictusempra_. Harry se mit à rire, tellement qu'il en manquait de souffle. Ange leva sort et Harry put se repositionner pour lancer un sort.

- _Taranta..._, commença-t-il.

Sa baguette lui glissa des mains et celle de Ange aussi se mit à voler dans les airs. Harry, surpris, regarda partout autour de lui et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Dumbledore et Sirius se trouvait dans l'escalier et ils étaient en train de descendre. Dumbledore était dans un sale état. Il saignait beaucoup et sa robe de sorcier avait plusieurs déchirures à plusieurs endroits. Il avait aussi la respiration saccadée. Sirius quant à lui, avait quelques égratignures, mais rien de plus.

- Que faites-vous ici?, s'écria Ange, consternée.

- Miss Jedusor, votre père et moi avons fait un duel et je l'ai gagné, répondit Dumbledore calmement.

- Quoi? Non! C'est impossible!

- _Stupéfix_, dit Sirius.

Le sort toucha Ange de plein fouet et elle fut stupéfixée. Sirius la retint avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

- Je crois qu'il est maintenant temps de retourner à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?, dit Dumbledore.

Il sortit un vieux journal de dans sa poche, lança un sort pour le transformer en portoloin et le tendit devant lui pour que Harry, Ron et Hermione puisse y toucher. Tout les trois mirent une main dessus. Sirius tint fermement la main de Ange et mit son autre main sur le journal.

Aussitôt, Harry se sentit soulevé de terre. Il sentait comme une force le tirer par le nombril. Il se sentait tournoyer et se cognait aux autres.

Bientôt, il sentit le sol sous lui et il vit les murs du bureau de Dumbledore. Il tomba assis par terre et se releva immédiatement. Il vit Dumbledore faire le tour de son bureau et faire apparaître 5 fauteuils en cuir devant son bureau. Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir chacun sur un des fauteuils. Sirius mit un bout de chiffon dans la bouche de Ange et l'attacha sur un des fauteuils en faisant apparaître des chaînes. Il alla s'asseoir à son tour en attendant que Dumbledore commence. Dumbledore regarda quelques instants Ange et lança le sort _enervatum_ pour qu'elle se réveille.

À son réveil, Ange se débattit avec force, mais les chaînes l'empêchèrent de bouger. Elle criait, mais le morceau de chiffon étouffait ses cris. Dumbledore détourna son attention d'elle et se tourna vers les autres.

- Je crois qu'il y a certaine chose à mettre au clair et à préciser, dit-il d'un ton calme.

* * *

Prochain chapitre, c'est le tout dernier!

**_RAR_** :

_Zabou_ : Eh oui, tu avais bien deviner, il y avait Dumby dans les deux personnes! Lol! J'espère que t'as apprécier ce chapitre ;) Bisous

_Celine _: Je comprends que t'aie pas le temps de passer tout les jours, moi aussi c'est la même chose. Je viens assez rarement sur depuis que l'école est recommencée, donc je te comprends parfaitement ;) Pour répondre à ta question, ben, comme je vais finir cette fic au prochain chapitre et qu'après toute mes fics sont finie (sauf TEJ, mais elle je la finirai jamais parce qu'elle m'inspire plus), ben j'avais penser à faire une version Harry Potter du film _Freaky Friday_ (avec Jamie Lee Curtis et Lindsay Lohan). Bon, c'est une fic ayant pour perso principal Lily Potter, mais je suis sûre que ça pourrait te plaire. Mais pour l'instant j'ai pas l'intention de la publier tout de suite, parce que je veux l'écrire au complet avant de la publier. Donc si jamais elle t'intéresse, donne-moi ton e-mail et quand je la publierai je t'écrirai pour te le dire ;) Donc maintenant j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, Bisous ;)

Le prochain et dernier chapitre d'ici une semaine ;)

Bisous

_Kim_


	17. Un Été Prometteur

Eh bien oui, c'est déjà le dernier chapitre!

J'avais tellement d'inspiration, que je l'ai écrit tout de suite après le chapitre 16. J'attendais juste d'avoir une ou deux reviews et je l'ai publier.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17: UN ÉTÉ PROMETTEUR**

- Je crois qu'il y a certaine chose à mettre au clair et à préciser, dit-il d'un ton calme.

Harry échangea un léger regard avec Ron avant de reporter toute son attention sur le directeur de l'école.

Ange avait cesser de se débattre depuis quelques secondes, elle écoutait elle aussi Dumbledore avec une attention particulière.

Dumbledore soupira, prit un chiffon et se passa dans la figure pour enlever un peu de sang qui coulait. Il mit le chiffon de côté et se tourna vers les autres qui attendaient qu'il parle.

- Premièrement, je ne vous en veux pas, commença-t-il en s'adressant à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Vous ne saviez pas ce qui vous attendait, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faisiez dans le hall à cette heure?

- Je ne me sentais pas bien et j'avais envie d'aller voir Hagrid, répondit simplement Harry.

- D'accord. Vous auriez tout de même dû être sur vos gardes. Surtout vous, Miss Granger. Vous saviez comment Ange avait procédé pour enlever les élèves et vous auriez dû être encore plus sur vos gardes que quiconque. Mais je ne vous en veux pas.

Il se tourna vers Sirius.

- Sirius, j'apprécie énormément l'aide que vous m'avez apporter, mais je crois que ces jeunes gens ont droit de connaître la vérité, dit-il.

Sirius se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione et soupira avant de dire:

- Écoutez, si ça m'a prit autant de temps t'écrire ces derniers mois, c'est parce que j'étais tenu prisonnier.

- Quoi? Mais..., commença Harry.

- Laisse-moi finir,Harry, tu verras que je n'avais pas le choix. Voldemort me laissais continuer ma vie comme si de rien était. Il ne fallait surtout pas emmener les soupçons sur lui, alors que je travaillais au ministère. Mais il m'empêchait de t'écrire. Il interceptait mon courrier. Une fois de temps en temps il me permettait de t'écrire une lettre, mais pas trop souvent, pour que tu puisses te poser des questions...

- Si il voulais que Harry tombe dans son piège, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?, demanda Hermione.

- C'était pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille du ministère. Il voulait que Harry tombe dans son piège, mais il ne voulait pas que le ministère soit au courant de ses plans. Et il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore le sache non plus. Donc il y est aller discrètement.

- Et quand tu es venu pour nous avertir pour Madame Edwards..., dit Harry.

- J'avais réussit à lui échapper pendant quelques instants. Je lui ai dit que j'avais du travail supplémentaire à faire au ministère. Et c'était vrai, donc il n'a pas su que je lui mentais.

- Donc, tu étais enfermer dans son manoir. Tu étais son prisonnier...

- C'est exactement ça, Harry.

Une bouffé de rage monta en Harry. Il était enragé que Voldemort ait prit Sirius comme prisonnier. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça!!!

- Bon, maintenant que c'est dit, je crois qu'un tour à l'infirmerie vous ferait du bien..., dit Dumbledore.

- Nous ne sommes pas blesser, professeur, en revanche vous, vous l'êtes, dit Harry.

- Vous allez prendre une potion sans rêve.

Dumbledore souria.

Harry su que c'était le temps de sortir. Il jeta un dernier regard à Sirius et sortit du bureau en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Sirius était assis à côté de lui, sur une chaise de bois. Harry s'assit sur son lit et mit ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Bonjour, dit joyeusement la voix de Sirius. Comment vas-tu ce matin?

- Très bien, merci, et toi, répondit Harry.

- En pleine forme!

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit Ron et Hermione encore endormit. Il se souvint alors de ce qui s'était passer la veille.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Ange?, demanda-t-il.

- La ministre, Emy Moore, est venue avec deux aurors, répondit Sirius. Ils l'ont enfermés à Azkaban, sans procès.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Et moi, j'en ai une autre. Dumbledore m'a dit de te dire qu'à cause de se qui s'est passer hier soir, tu seras dispenser de tes examens!

- Quoi?!! C'est vrai?

- Absolument!

- WAHOU!!!

Sirius ria un bon coup. Il vit Ron et Hermione se réveiller et se leva pour aller leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- On aurait tout de même dû avoir nos examens, disait Hermione pour la cinquantième fois depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'infirmerie.

Ron et Harry riaient. Ils étaient en train de jouer aux échecs version sorcier et écoutaient Hermione se plaindre à cause qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses examens.

- Vous imaginez? Nous, on passe directement en 7e année sans avoir fait d'examen tandis que les autres ont dû prouver qu'ils étaient capable de passer...

- Hermione, de toute façon, tu aurais passer quand même, alors arrête de te plaindre, dit Ron en riant.

Hermione se tut et se cacha derrière un gros livre. Ron et Harry rirent encore une fois.

C'est qu'ils étaient présentement dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramenaient chez eux. L'histoire au manoir de Voldemort avait été répandue dans toute l'école. Certains les avaient félicités et d'autres, comme les Serpentards, leurs avaient plutôt envoyer des regards remplit de haine. Harry en avait rien à faire, il était heureux de s'en être sortit vivant et tout ça, grâce à Sirius et Dumbledore.

Quelques heures plus tard, il sortit du Poudlard Express avec Ron et Hermione. Il vit Mr. et Mme Weasley parler avec Sirius. Harry se dirigea vers son parrain. Celui-ci lui lança un regard et Harry su tout de suite que son été serait très amusant, comme celui de l'été dernier.

* * *

Je suis ultra contente, cette fic est finalement terminée.

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic, car moi j'ai aimé l'écrire! Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont reviewer depuis le début cette 2e partie de Harry Potter et la fille de Voldemort. Merci à _Akhéza, Kalika, Minimoi, Severafan, Sam, Celine, Malicia Malfoy, CeDDD _et _Zabou qui ont tous reviewer au moins une fois._. Je remercie même ceux qui ont lu la fic, mais qui ne l'ont pas reviewer. En autant que vous l'ayez suivis!

Comme je le disais à _Celine_ au chapitre 16, je suis dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic qui est une version Harry Potter du film _Freaky Friday_ (avec Lindsay Lohan et Jamie Lee Curtis) avec pour personnage principal Lily Potter. Si l'idée vous intéresse, laissez-moi votre e-mail et je vous contacterai quand je publierai la fic. ;)

J'espère que vous avez aimés la fic et en espérant vous revoir bientôt,

Bisous

_Kim _


End file.
